


Meet Me In The Hallway

by Nahoia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, aventure, fantastique
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahoia/pseuds/Nahoia
Summary: Avant de vous laisser découvrir le chapitre dix de cette histoire, je tenais à vous souhaiter une bonne et heureuse année 2019. J'espère qu'elle vous apportera tout ce que vous souhaitez !





	1. Introduction

  Un loup, noir, les yeux vert émeraude, avançait lentement, slalomant entre les hauts arbres centenaires de la forêt. Son ventre, touchant pratiquement le sol et sa queue battant l'air ne pouvaient indiquer qu'une seule chose : il se préparait à chasser.  
Sa proie, quant à elle, ne s'était aperçue de rien : elle se contentait de marcher tranquillement, la musique dans les oreilles et le regard posé sur le sol devant elle. Alors quand le loup fut assez proche pour le plaquer contre le sol, le jeune homme fut tellement surpris et effrayé à la fois, qu'il hurla de toutes ses forces. Il essaya de se débattre, donnant des coups de pied dans les pattes de l'animal ainsi que quelques coups de poing dans le poitrail, sans résultat.  
Le petit châtain aux yeux bleus âgé de dix-sept ans à peine, n'avait aucune chance. Le loup, bien plus grand et plus fort que ceux que Louis avait pu voir dans les zoos, le maintenait au sol, et il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Il avait peur, il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire pour se libérer alors, sous le coup du stress, il ferma simplement les yeux et cessa de bouger. Pendant un petit instant, son cœur battant fort dans ses oreilles, il en vint même à se demander s'il continuait de respirer. Il était silencieux et immobile, attendant simplement la suite des événements. Il s'attendait au pire, mais continuait de se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour en arriver là. Les loups n'étaient pas censés avoir peur de l'homme ? Louis ne l'avait pas attaqué, il ne l'avait pas regardé dans les yeux –bien qu'il pensait que ça restait une légende-, il n'avait pas menacé ses petits, ni la femelle alpha.  
Alors bon sang, pourquoi cette bête s'en était prise à lui ?!  
Et pourquoi était-il si fort et si grand ?! Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une possible meute de loup vivant dans cette bonne vieille forêt du Morvan ! Surtout si près de la ville !

  Au dessus de lui, le loup grogna, faisant trembler le jeune homme, avant de poser sa truffe dans ses cheveux. Louis sursauta mais un nouveau grognement le fit immédiatement se statufier. Qu'est-ce que le loup faisait ? Le reniflait-il avant de lui porter le coup fatal et le dévorer ? N'était-il pas trop gros pour être mangé par une bestiole pareille ? Son cerveau fonctionnait comme jamais et, s'il n'y avait pas eu l'adrénaline, il était certain qu'un mal de tête l'aurait déjà gagné.  
Et pourquoi il était incapable de bouger ? Il aurait pu simplement se débattre, se lever et partir en courant chercher de l'aide, mais il en était incapable. Finalement, il était de ceux qui, dans les films d'horreurs, s'arrêtaient pile face au danger au lieu de courir ?  
Quel idiot.

  Quand la bête lécha sa nuque lentement, quand Louis senti cette chose rugueuse sur lui, il se dit que sa vie arrivait à sa fin. Alors il pensa à sa mère, qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance de connaître. À son père qui, de chagrin, avait finit par mettre fin à ses jours. Mais surtout, il pensa à sa grand-mère, la femme qui l'avait éduqué et aimé pendant ces dix-sept années. C'était une femme incroyable, et ça lui brisait le cœur de ne pas avoir la force de se défendre afin d'aller la rejoindre. Pourquoi habitait-elle en pleine forêt ? Pourquoi aucun bus ne passait par là ? Il ne savait pas, et à ce moment précis, s'en fichait totalement.  
Ce qu'il voyait, c'était le loup, les deux pattes avant sur ses épaules le clouant au sol, la langue passant et repassant sur sa nuque.

  Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre à leur droite. Le loup, grognant, se tourna immédiatement vers celui-ci.  
C'était le moment ou jamais.  
Louis prit sur lui, s'arma d'un courage dont il ne se serait jamais pensé capable. À l'aide de ses bras, il donna une impulsion au sol afin de se relever, ce qui déséquilibra le loup, qui dû reposer ses pattes sur la terre ferme. Louis profita de ces quelques secondes de répit pour se remettre debout. Malgré son asthme, il courut aussi vite qu'il pu, tout en évitant de se retourner afin de ne pas être rattrapé par la bête. Tout ce dont à quoi il pensait était sa grand-mère : il devait aller la rejoindre. Alors il oublia cette douleur sourde dans sa cage thoracique, il oublia son souffle qu'il reprenait difficilement, il oublia la sécheresse de sa gorge, il continua simplement de courir, encore et encore, afin d'avoir la vie sauve.

  Quand enfin il pu apercevoir la porte de ce qui était sa maison depuis sa naissance, il ne ralenti pas, au contraire, il essaya d'accélérer. Ce ne fut que quand il poussa la porte et la referma derrière lui qu'il s'autorisa à tomber au sol et à reprendre son souffle.

  Tout ce dont il se souvient par la suite, c'est la venue de sa grand-mère près de lui, demandant ce qui lui arrivait.

  
  Après, ce fut le trou noir.


	2. Chapitre 1

  Quand Louis reprit connaissance et ouvrit difficilement les yeux, il fut soulagé de reconnaître sa chambre. Sa tête était lourde, sa respiration était sifflante, mais au moins, il était en vie et chez lui.

   « Mon chéri, comment tu te sens ? »

Sa grand-mère, qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre, se précipita vers lui et l'aida à se relever. Une fois cela fait, elle lui donna un verre d'eau que Louis s'empressa d'avaler.

   « Tout va bien mamie, ne t'inquiète pas... répondit le jeune homme en serrant délicatement la vieille femme dans ses bras.

   - Ne pas m'inquiéter ? Mais enfin Louis, tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! J'ai cru que tu ne respirais plus, que j'allais devoir appeler les pompiers, et ce malgré ta phobie de l'hôpital ! »

Louis grimaça avant de se gratter nerveusement la nuque. Cette même nuque qui, quelques temps auparavant, avait vécut une rencontre malheureuse avec la langue d'un loup. Ce souvenir fit sursauter Louis, qui, pour ne pas faire peur à sa grand-mère, fit passer son soubresaut pour une toux. Comment avait-il pu oublier ce qui lui était arrivé ? Il aurait pu mourir ! Il n'était pas passé loin de la mort, il le savait, et ses poumons étaient là pour le lui confirmer.

   « Tu sais que je ne t'aurais pas emmené là-bas si tu n'en avais pas eu besoin, n'est-ce pas ?

   - Oui mamie, je sais. sourit-il pour rassurer sa grand-mère. »

Cette phobie des hôpitaux pouvait paraître totalement absurde, mais elle était bien réelle. Il avait toujours détesté ces endroits, et encore plus le fait de s'y rendre. Sa mère était décédée à l'hôpital, son père également, ses grands-parents maternels ainsi que son grand-père paternel, bref, il avait perdu bien trop de monde dans cet endroit qui, pour lui, était censé sauver des vies plutôt que d'en détruire. Il avait même été suivi par un psychiatre pendant quelques temps. Premièrement pour la mort de son père, dont il avait été témoin et dont, malgré son jeune âge, il se souvenait très bien. Ensuite, ça avait été pour cette peur maladive. Mais malheureusement, la thérapie qu'il avait suivie n'avait servie à rien et sa grand-mère avait finalement décidée de ne plus l'y emmener.

   « Que s'est-il passé mon chéri ? Pourquoi tu courais ? Tu as eu des ennuis à l'école ? Tu sais que si quelqu'un t'embête j'irais immédiatement parler à ton professeur principal ! »

Louis sourit, touché par l'intérêt que lui portait sa mamie.

   « Je n'ai pas d'ennuis au lycée, tout ce passe bien, je te le jure. Tu sais bien que Joey et Nathan ne laisserait jamais quelqu'un me faire du mal. J'ai juste cru voir quelque chose qui m'a fait peur et je ne voulais pas rester dans la forêt. révéla-t-il.

   - Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas pris ta Ventoline, tu l'avais pourtant sur toi, non ? Tu sais que tu dois toujours l'avoir sur toi ! »

Son asthme avait commencé lorsqu'il avait quelques mois à peine. Il enchaînait les bronchites asthmatiformes, et son médecin traitant avait conduit son père jusqu'à un pneumologue qui avait prescrit pour le petit bonhomme qu'était Louis des séances de kinésithérapie respiratoires... Sa grand-mère lui répétait souvent que ça avait été très dure pour elle d'accompagner son petit-fils, qui n'était encore qu'un nourrisson, à ces séances de « torture ». Si tout c'était passé comme prévu, Louis aurait dû être débarrassé de ce problème respiratoire. Mais malheureusement ça n'avait pas été le cas et son asthme était revenu au début de son adolescente. Cette maladie lui pourrissait la vie. À l'école, il était dispensé de cours de sport, il ne pouvait ni jouer au foot, ni au basket avec ses amis, et il pouvait encore moins faire des conneries avec eux si cela impliquait un départ rapide en courant... Bon, pour ce dernier point il se disait que c'était plutôt une bonne chose, mais son asthme l'handicapait plus qu'autre chose.

   « Je l'ai toujours sur moi, mamie. Mais sur le coup j'ai tellement eu peur que c'est la dernière chose à laquelle j'ai pensé. avoua-t-il.

   - Tu ne veux vraiment pas me parler de ce que tu as vu ? insista-t-elle.

   - Je voudrais bien, mais je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai vu... »

Et ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge puisque, pour lui, jamais un monstre comme ça n'aurait pu exister. Sa grand-mère soupira mais n'insista pas, préférant se lever doucement et aller récupérer un petit plateau sur lequel se trouvaient quelques petites douceurs, qu'elle vint poser sur la table de nuit.

   « Mange mon chéri, et surtout, repose-toi, j'ai prévenu le lycée ainsi que ton ami Nathan que tu ne serais pas présent demain.

   - Merci mamie. »

La vieille dame lui sourit, puis gagna la porte afin de sortir de la pièce.

   « Mamie ? appela-t-il.

   - Oui mon chéri ?

   - Tu sais s'il y a des loups dans nos forêts ? »

Elisabeth, car c'était son prénom, sembla surprise par la question, mais se repris bien vite, voulant répondre à son petit-fils avec précision.

   « Oui, Louis, il y a des loups. Je sais qu'il y a au moins une attaque par an, mais plus au sud. Ici, aucune attaque et aucun loup n'a été recensé jusqu'à maintenant. Pourquoi cette question ?

   - Oh, rien ! mentit-il. C'est juste un truc qui me passait par la tête, comme ça. On en a parlé en cours la dernière fois et la prof ne savait pas trop, donc je voulais te demander. »

La vieille dame hocha la tête et sortie pour de bon de la pièce.

Donc aucun témoignage n'avait été rapporté quant à la présence d'une possible meute ici ? Chouette, il était donc le seul à avoir vu ces bestioles, donc, si jamais il venait à en parler, on pourrait très certainement le prendre pour un cinglé... C'était tout à fait génial.

Quoi que, ça ne serait pas si bizarre que ça de voir de telles bêtes ici, non ? Il a bien dû y en avoir à une époque...

  Louis trouvait que cette histoire était une bien trop grosse prise de tête, et il décida de ne rien dire pour le moment. Évidemment, s'il venait à revoir ce loup –ce qu'il n'espérait pas-, il irait immédiatement le dire aux autorités compétentes afin que les éleveurs du coin soient informés mais, en même temps, il n'avait pas envie qu'on leur fasse du mal à ces animaux !

C'était un cruel dilemme.

En soupirant, le jeune homme se leva, puis, après avoir attendu quelques secondes que sa tête arrête de tourner, il marcha jusqu'à son bureau en bois blanc où sa grand-mère avait posé son portable. Il regagna ensuite son lit, attrapa le chargeur du téléphone, brancha ce dernier puis l'alluma. Il ne fut pas surpris de trouver plusieurs messages, ainsi que plusieurs appels manqués de ses amis.

Il connaissait Joey et Nathan depuis la maternelle, ils étaient ses meilleurs amis. Tous trois formaient un trio d'enfer et étaient inséparables, alors forcément, ils avaient dû s'inquiéter. Il avait également deux messages de deux camarades de classe, ainsi qu'un autre appel manqué d'une fille qui avait des vues sur lui. Il effaça ce dernier rapidement, pour ce concentrer uniquement sur les messages de ses deux amis. Il prit le temps de les rassurer et leur promis de les appeler lorsqu'il se serait reposé. Ensuite, il prit soin de mettre la sonnerie en mode silencieux, puis il posa son portable sur la table de nuit. Il récupéra le plateau préparé avec amour par Elisabeth, et dévora les deux madeleines, ainsi que les deux tartelettes au citron et la part de charlotte aux fraises que sa grand-mère lui avait apportées. Après avoir avalé ce goûter assez conséquent, il posa le plateau au sol et se réinstalla confortablement sous sa couette. Il récupéra la télécommande de sa télé qu'il cachait sous son oreiller et alluma cette dernière. L'après-midi commençait à peine en ce mercredi ensoleillé, et il choisit de mettre une chaîne au hasard qui, en se début de printemps, diffusait une petite comédie assez drôle.

  Louis pu suivre les trente premières minutes du film avant que ses yeux ne deviennent trop lourds pour qu'il continue de lutter. Alors il laissa simplement le sommeil le gagner, espérant sincèrement que cet animal noir aux yeux verts ne vienne pas perturber son repos.


	3. Chapitre 2

  Ce fut le regard vert perçant du loup noir qui réveilla Louis en sursaut. En sueur, il alluma sa lampe de chevet puis repoussa sa couette au bout du lit. Soupirant un bon coup afin d'essayer d'effacer les images ayant causées son cauchemar, de sa mémoire, il attrapa son portable désormais chargé et le déverrouilla afin de voir l'heure.

2:27.

Au moins, il avait réussi à dormir un bon moment, mais il était malheureusement trop tard pour appeler les jumeaux, qui devaient certainement dormir malgré leurs insomnies récurrentes. Louis décida de tout de même envoyer un message à Nathan -celui qui était susceptible de se lever en premier-, lui demandant de l'appeler dès qu'il serait réveillé. Il avait besoin de parler de ce qu'il avait vécut, de la rencontre qu'il avait faite, et il savait très bien que Joey et son frère allaient l'écouter avec attention.

En posant son téléphone à ses côtés sur son lit, le jeune homme se sentit soudain très seul. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait ce sentiment, mais plus les minutes passaient et plus cette impression se renforçait. Pendant un instant, il voulu aller rejoindre sa grand-mère dans sa chambre et lui demander de lui parler de ses parents, mais à cette heure-ci, il était certain que la vieille dame dormait, et Louis ne voulait surtout pas la déranger. Alors, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir avant un bon moment, il alla chercher son ordinateur portable qui était posé sur son bureau et retourna sur le lit afin de l'allumer. Quand la page du moteur de recherche s'afficha, il hésita un instant. Que voulait-il savoir précisément ? Et surtout, que voulait-il savoir en premier ? Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de finalement taper « taille d'un loup au garrot ». Les réponses qui s'affichèrent immédiatement après qu'il ait appuyé sur la touche entrée le laissèrent perplexe. Selon un site que Louis savait plus que fiable puisqu'il s'agissait d'une encyclopédie animale, la taille d'un loup pouvait atteindre de 60 à 90cm au garrot. Malheureusement, ce n'était absolument pas le cas de celui qui l'avait attaqué. Il était certain que le loup noir atteignait facilement un mètre, voir un mètre vingt. Et encore, il était gentil.

  Ensuite, il voulut savoir les possibles couleurs de robe d'un loup et, à nouveau, les réponses le laissèrent pantois. Originellement, ces animaux étaient nommés « les fantômes de la forêt » car leur pelage leur permettait de se fondre parfaitement dans leur milieu naturel. Bon, pour cet élément, il devait avouer que c'était bien vrai. Bien qu'elle était d'un noir très sombre, Louis n'avait pas remarqué la bestiole avant qu'elle ne l'attaque...

Et pourtant il essayait toujours d'être vigilent quant à ce qu'il pouvait déambuler à travers les arbres.

  Il continua donc sa lecture, et apprit qu'un loup qui pouvait sembler gris avait généralement un pelage de plusieurs couleurs, un mélange de poils blancs, noirs, gris voir bruns. Et même si c'était assez intéressant, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait savoir. Il continua donc de parcourir le site à la recherche d'une possible information sur la robe noire du loup qui l'avait pris pour un jouet. Mais malheureusement il ne trouva absolument rien. Enfin si, il apprit que les couleurs se renforçaient au niveau des yeux pour accentuer leur regard et que les vieux loups avaient tendance à être un peu plus gris que les jeunes, mais c'était tout.

Alors après avoir poussé un soupir, Louis décida de taper « loup à robe noire » dans la barre de recherche. Il trouva plusieurs sites assez intéressants, mais encore une fois, il ne trouva aucune information sur une possible robe uniformément noire. Et il ne trouva rien non plus sur de possibles yeux verts. Pourtant il n'avait pas rêvé, il ne l'avait pas imaginé ce loup !

Il n'avait certainement pas assez d'imagination pour créer une telle histoire... Et puis, non, définitivement, cette attaque avait bien été réelle.

  Décidant qu'il avait assez cherché, et un peu déprimé par l'inexistence des réponses qu'il aurait voulu avoir, Louis ferma les pages Internet et posa son ordinateur à ses côtés. Il prit quelques secondes pour fermer les yeux et essayer de se libérer l'esprit : il souffla un bon coup et imagina un prisme sur lequel toute cette histoire de loup rebondissait, disparaissant momentanément. Une fois qu'il se pensa débarrassé, il ouvrit les yeux. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, mais il était certain de s'être endormis avec la télé allumée, alors qu'elle était désormais éteinte. Sa grand-mère avait dû venir voir comment il se portait et l'avait coupée... Secouant la tête, le jeune homme attrapa son portable et le déverrouilla tout en jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure :

4:05.

Les garçons n'allaient certainement plus tarder à se réveiller. Et ce fut au moment même où Louis pensa à cela que son téléphone afficha l'arrivée d'un message.

De : Nathan.

« Nous sommes toute ouïe, alors magne-toi d'appeler ! »

Le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer : les jumeaux s'étaient inquiétés mais ils ne voulaient pas le montrer. La fierté masculine, quoi. Sans attendre plus longtemps, Louis appuya sur le petit téléphone vert qui débuta la communication.

   « Allo ? répondit immédiatement son ami.

   - Hey Nath. Ton frère est avec toi ?

   - Oui, il est encore trop dans le coaltar pour parler, mais il est là. Tu n'es qu'un abruti ! Ta grand-mère nous a appelé pratiquement en pleure ! »

Le châtain ne su quoi répondre. À vrai dire, il s'en voulait beaucoup d'avoir causé autant de soucis à ses proches.

   « Je sais les gars, et je suis vraiment désolé. Vous savez que si j'avais pu éviter ça, je l'aurais fait...

   - Bien sûr qu'on le sait. C'est pas ton genre de te fourrer dans les histoires. répondit Joey, la voix rauque.

   - C'est pour ça qu'on n'arrête pas de se torturer l'esprit à savoir ce qui a bien pu t'arriver ! enchaîna Nathan.

   - C'est difficile à expliquer les gars. Vraiment, j-je sais pas trop comment aborder ça sans que vous ne me preniez pour un fou... souffla-t-il en baissant la tête, bien que ses amis ne puissent pas le voir.

   - Tu sais, tant que tu me dis pas que t'as vu Daryl exploser la tête d'un zombie, ça me va, je te crois ! dis Nathan. »

Louis rigola, avant de vite se taire afin de ne pas réveiller sa grand-mère. C'est pour ça qu'il aimait ses deux amis : ceux-ci feraient n'importe quoi pour qu'il se sente à l'aise.

   « Non, je n'ai pas vu Daryl... Même pas la pointe d'une flèche de son arbalète !

   - Bon alors, t'accouche ! J'aurais bien fait un petit Fifa avant d'aller au bahut ! se plaint Joey.

   - Alors Fifa passe avant moi ? Je suis choqué. »

Louis essayait de se rassurer. Il avait peur de parler, alors il essayait de changer de sujet afin de repousser l'échéance de sa révélation. Mais malheureusement, les jumeaux n'avaient aucune patience, alors, tout en jouant avec la chaîne qu'il portait toujours au cou, il dit enfin :

   « C'est vraiment pas facile pour moi de vous parler de ça, parce que j'ai l'impression qu'une fois que vous serez au courant, vous n'allez pas me croire, penser que je délire, et ça me blesserait plus que tout. Je tiens à vous les gars, et ce que j'ai vécut s'est réellement passé. Disons simplement que j'ai fait une mauvaise rencontre... commença-t-il.

   - Comment ça, tu t'es fait agresser ? Putain Tommo, si c'est ça donne-nous leurs noms et je te jure qu'on leur refait le portrait ! s'énerva Joey.

   - Calme-toi Jo, j'ai bien été agressé, mais je ne peux ni te donner son nom, ni te le décrire physiquement, du moins, pas avec énormément de détails. essaya Louis pour calmer son ami.

   - Comment ça ? demanda Nathan. Il t'a pris par surprise ?

   - Et bien, on peut dire ça, oui. »

Louis avait vraiment peur que ses amis pensent qu'il se fichait d'eux. Ou alors qu'ils ne le croit pas, ce serait horrible pour lui. Mais il leur avait toujours tout confié : de ce qui le hantait quant à sa mère et à son père, jusqu'à son homosexualité, découverte récemment. Il ne leur avait jamais rien caché, et c'était d'autant plus dur pour lui de ne pas tout lâcher d'un seul coup.

   « Écoute Lou, je sais bien que ça ne doit pas être simple pour toi de parler de ça, mais tu ne peux pas rester dans le vague comme ça. Ta grand-mère nous a appelée en disant que tu faisais une grave crise d'asthme, et qu'elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas devoir t'emmener à l'hosto. On a flippé, alors clairement, dis-nous simplement ce qu'il c'est passé d'un bloc ou alors il ne fallait rien dire du tout. lâcha Joey. »

Louis soupira un bon coup puis ferma les yeux très fort.

   « Vous savez que je dois passer par la forêt pour revenir ? Et bien j'y étais, comme tous les jours, la musique dans les oreilles. J'essaie de ne jamais faire trop de bruit parce que je sais qu'il y a souvent des sangliers ou des biches... Les biches ne posent pas vraiment de problèmes, mais pour les sangliers, c'est autre chose et-

   - Louis... le coupa Nahtan. Tu recommence à t'emballer.

   - Désolé, souffla-t-il. C'est plus fort que moi. Et donc hier, à vrai dire, j'ai pas eu le temps de le voir arriver, il m'a sauté sur le dos et m'a plaqué au sol. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, il me maintenait par terre, les deux pattes avant sur mes épaules.

   - Les pattes ? dirent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

   - C'était un loup les gars. Un loup énorme, tout noir et aux yeux verts ! s'exclama Louis.

   - Mec, tu viens de dire que tu n'as pas eu le temps de le voir...

   - Si j'en ai eu le temps, juste avant qu'il ne me saute dessus. J'ai vu quelque chose bouger derrière moi alors j'ai commencé à tourner la tête pour voir ce que c'était et c'est à ce moment que je me suis aperçu de ces petits détails.

   - Alors tu t'es fait attaquer par un loup ? questionna Joey d'une petite voix.

   - Les gars, je suis même pas sûr que ce soit un simple loup. Il était gigantesque, bien plus que la normale, et la couleur de son pelage... Et de ses yeux ! Même dans mes pires cauchemars je n'aurais pas pu imaginer une chose pareille. »

À l'autre bout du fil, les deux garçons restèrent silencieux quelques instants, avant que Joey ne reprenne finalement la parole.

   « Écoute Lou, on te croit, c'est une région boisée ici, et quelque loups doivent peut-être y vivre. Mais je pense que tu devrais laisser tomber cette histoire, d'acc ? Ruminer ne t'aidera pas à oublier. »

Oublier ? Mais Louis ne voulait pas oublier ! Il voulait des réponses sur ce qu'il avait vu, il voulait une explication logique et crédible sur ce qui lui était arrivé !

   « Tu sais quoi, ne viens pas en cours ce matin, mais cet après-midi je vais demander à ma mère de faire un détour pour qu'on t'emmène au lycée, tu es d'accord ? Ça te changera les idées, et puis tu ne rumineras pas si tu es en cours... enchaîna Nathan en voyant qu'il n'avait pas de réponse de la part de son meilleur ami. »

Louis réfléchit, avant de s'avouer vaincu. Même s'il avait du mal à se faire à cette idée, peut-être que c'était la solution...

Évidemment, cette défaite n'était que temporaire. Il voulait absolument connaître l'origine de cette bestiole, et il y parviendrait, il s'en faisait la promesse. Mais parfois, il fallait être patient.

Peut-être que la solution viendra à lui... Qui sait.

   « D'accord, on fait comme ça, je serais prêt. répondit-il finalement.

   - T'as intérêt sinon notre mère va encore gueuler ! le prévint Joey.

   - Et après on en entendra parler pendant une semaine, donc s'te plaît, soit prêt au moins quinze minutes avant qu'on arrive pour être sûr ! continua Nahtan.

   - Ne vous en faites pas, je suis ponctuel, moi.

   - Ouais, c'est bon, pas la peine de nous le rappeler. Bon aller, on doit se préparer pour aller en cours. On se tient au courant par message ?

   - Pas de soucis les gars, bossez bien et bon courage !

   - Merci, on va en avoir besoin ! Oh, Louis ?

   - Oui ? répondit l'intéressé.

   - Je pense que dans le futur tu devrais éviter la forêt. »

Et son ami raccrocha. Dans un premier temps, Louis sourit, trouvant ça mignon que les jumeaux s'inquiètent à ce point. Puis plus les minutes passaient, et plus il se disait que Nathan n'avait pas dit ça d'une voix inquiète, loin de là, il avait dit ça posément, comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Et un doute s'insinua en lui : est-ce qu'ils étaient au courant de quelque chose ? Et dans ce cas, pourquoi ne rien vouloir lui dire ?

À nouveau, Louis était perdu.


	4. Chapitre 3

  Après son coup de fil avec les jumeaux, Louis avait eu du mal à se rendormir. Tout d'abord parce qu'il avait dormis l'équivalent d'une nuit entière et que ça suffisait à son organisme pour fonctionner normalement, mais aussi parce que le comportement des jumeaux l'intriguait.

S'imaginait-il un problème quelconque, ou y en avait-il réellement un ?

Cette question tournait en boucle dans sa tête et s'énerver n'apportait pas le sommeil, loin de là, c'était bien connu. Ce ne fut que sur les coups de sept heures qu'il pu enfin fermer les yeux, avant d'être réveillé vers dix heures par sa grand-mère.

   « Mon chéri, il est l'heure de se lever. dit-elle doucement en venant s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. »

Louis ronchonna, ne voulant pas quitter le confort dans lequel il se trouvait, mais il ouvrit tout de même les yeux, faisant preuve de bonne volonté envers sa grand-mère.

   « Comment tu te sens ? demanda Elisabeth tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

   - Je vais mieux mamie, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. sourit Louis.

   - Mais tu sais bien que je m'inquiéterais toujours pour toi ! s'indigna la vieille femme.

   - Je sais bien, mais je ne veux pas te causer de soucis. avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux.

   - Louis, tu m'apportes plus de bonheur que de soucis, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Mais je ne pourrais jamais arrêter d'avoir peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose parce que je t'aime.

   - Je t'aime aussi. »

Louis n'était pas quelqu'un qui dévoilait facilement ses sentiments. En revanche, il avait continuellement besoin de tendresse. Sa grand-mère le savait pertinemment mais avait toujours respecté cela. Elle n'avait pas besoin que son petit-fils lui dise tous les jours qu'il l'aimait pour savoir que c'était le cas.

   « Je le sais mon grand. Veux-tu que je t'apporte ton petit-déjeuner au lit ? lui demanda-t-elle en lui souriant gentiment.

   - Non, ne t'embêtes pas, je vais me lever. De toute façon, la mère de Joey et Nathan devrait passer me chercher pour m'emmener au lycée cet après-midi. annonça le jeune.

   - Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée mon grand ? Tu ne préfères pas te reposer encore un peu ? »

Louis dû se racler la gorge avant de parler et prendre une grande inspiration qui se trouva être sifflante. Il n'était pas entièrement remis de sa crise d'asthme et sa grand-mère le savait très bien. Mais il avait besoin de retourner en cours.

   « Ça va aller. Et puis je ne voudrais pas louper trop de cours de français alors que le Bac va arriver... Tu sais que j'ai deux heures de cette matière le jeudi aprèm.

   - Oui je le sais. Mais je sais également que tes amis auraient pris tes cours. Mais c'est toi qui vois. En tout cas, je ne veux pas que l'école m'appelle pour me dire que tu t'es sentis mal ! »

Louis ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler.

   « Tout ira bien, mamie. »

Enfin, il l'espérait.

C'est sur cette dernière pensée que le jeune homme se leva, pressé de déguster le merveilleux petit-déjeuner préparé avec application par sa grand-mère.

Une fois qu'il eu terminé celui-ci -non sans sortir de table avec quelques moustaches de pâte à tartiner-, Louis alla prendre sa douche. Sous l'eau, il repensa malgré lui à son attaque et à la réaction de ses deux amis. Il avait des flash, se revoyait sous l'animal attendant sa mort. Il essayait au mieux de passer à autre chose, mais ce n'était pas simple. Surtout que la réaction de Joey et de Nathan l'avait interpellée, et il n'arrêtait pas de se demander pourquoi ils voulaient à tout prix qu'il passe à autre chose. Se rinçant rapidement, il sortit de la douche, revêtit les vêtements qu'il avait au préalable préparé, puis descendit les seize marches qui le séparaient du salon afin d'aller demander à sa grand-mère si elle avait besoin de lui pour une tâche quelconque. Celle-ci lui répondant par la négative, Louis regagna sa chambre.

Le reste de la matinée, le jeune homme ne fit pas grand chose. Il révisa un cours d'anglais -le dernier qu'ils avaient écrit quelques jours auparavant-, puis termina une analyse de texte en français sur le livre de Balzac, « Le Père Goriot », qu'il devait normalement rendre que la semaine suivante. Il aimait beaucoup cette œuvre et la trouvait intéressante d'un point de vue psychologique. Les différents personnages avaient chacun un petit quelque chose bien à eux, et Louis aimait jouer avec cela dans ses commentaires de texte. De plus, le garçon était consciencieux dans son travail scolaire. Quand il le pouvait, il préférait s'avancer dans ses devoirs, pour ensuite pouvoir sortir ou alors jouer à la console en ligne avec ses amis du lycée.

Pour ce qui est des sorties, Elisabeth était très généreuse. À partir du moment où il la prévenait et lui donnait une heure de retour, son petit-fils pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais ce n'était pas pour cela que Louis en jouait. La plupart du temps, il préférait rentrer chez lui et aider sa grand-mère plutôt que de traîner dehors. Louis savait pertinemment que, dans un sens, il était privilégié. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé à en jouer. Il savait que sa grand-mère ne manquait pas d'argent, pourtant, il était le premier à travailler pendant les vacances scolaires afin de pouvoir s'acheter ses habits et ses jeux vidéo, seul. Ça lui tenait à cœur. Déjà que sa mamie lui payait sa nourriture, il ne voulait pas devenir un poids financier.

   « Louis, descend, le repas est prêt ! le prévint Elisabeth. »

Louis, tiré de ses pensées, sursauta.

   « J'arrive ! hurla-t-il en réponse. »

Il se dépêcha de se lever de son lit, non sans attraper son téléphone portable et de le mettre dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il fit un passage rapide par la salle de bain où il se lava les mains, puis descendit rapidement rejoindre sa grand-mère autour de la table.

   « Louis, combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas descendre ces escaliers à cette vitesse ! Tu pourrais glisser, c'est dangereux ! le réprimanda la vieille femme.

   - Je sais, excuse-moi mamie. »

Sa grand-mère soupira, sachant très bien que sa remarque allait entrer par une oreille pour ressortir par l'autre, puis invita son petit-fils à s'asseoir. Leur repas fut silencieux, simplement rythmé par une émission culturelle dont Louis ne voulait pas louper un épisode.

Une fois le déjeuner terminé, Louis aida sa grand-mère à débarrasser puis fit la vaisselle, avant de s'empresser d'aller faire son sac afin de ne pas mettre ses amis en retard pour le lycée. Une fois cela fait, il déposa un doux baiser sur le front d'Elisabeth puis se rendit au portail de l'habitation. Il était bientôt midi trente, et ses amis n'allaient pas tarder. En les attendant, il attrapa son portable, le déverrouilla et se connecta sur les réseaux sociaux. Il regarda l'actualité partout dans le monde. Une fois qu'il eu fait le tour de ce qu'il voulait savoir, il ferma l'application. Il joua quelques secondes à faire tourner son téléphone entre ses doigts, puis, entendant le bruit d'un moteur de voiture dans l'allée, se dépêcha d'avancer à la rencontre de la famille Mactire. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de la voiture, il s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte arrière et de s'installer sur la banquette. Il referma la porte, s'attacha et se pencha pour faire la bise à Nathan, qui s'était mis à l'arrière.

   « Bonjour Isabelle !

   - Bonjour mon grand, comment vas-tu ? salua-t-elle le garçon qu'elle connaissait depuis qu'il était tout petit.

   - Je vais mieux... Et toi ?

   - J'irais mieux lorsque mes affreux garçons arrêteront de faire des conneries ! »

Louis ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler, avant de saluer Joey, qui lui répondit par une grimace.

   « Oh aller, tu sais très bien que s'ils n'étaient pas là, tu passerais tes journées à t'ennuyer ! déclara Louis.

   - Je ne l'avouerai jamais devant eux ! répondit la femme, entrant dans son jeux.

   - Juste pour info, on est là ! fit remarquer Nathan en grimaçant. »

Louis pouffa, avant de se taire, ne voulant pas vexer ses amis. Ça avait toujours été comme ça avec la maman de ses amis. Celle-ci se plaignait gentiment de ses fils, et le jeune homme faisait de même, histoire de charrier les jumeaux.

Le trajet en voiture dura une dizaine de minutes. Une dizaine de minutes durant lesquelles Isabelle prit des nouvelles de Louis, mais aussi de sa grand-mère, dont les problèmes d'hypertension étaient bien connus. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin arrivés devant le lycée, la femme leur souhaita une bonne après-midi, puis repartie à son travail.

   « Putain Nate, on n'a pas révisé l'anglais ! s'exclama soudainement Joey en secouant la tête.

   - On est dans la merde... J'espère que la prof n'aura pas l'idée de faire un devoir surprise...

   - Je ne voudrais pas vous affoler, mais elle a dit que c'était une possibilité au dernier cours...

   - Et merde ! jurèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

   - Arrêtez, c'est hyper simple pour vous ! Vous êtes anglais à la base !C'est pas comme si vous aviez des problèmes de vocabulaire ou de conjugaison ! fit remarquer Louis. »

Joey haussa les épaules et Nathan soupira.

   « C'est vrai... Mais on ne connaît pas le sujet ! Si elle nous pose des questions trop spécifiques, on ne saura pas répondre ! se plaint Joey. »

Louis secoua la tête, préférant abandonner. Ils continuèrent d'avancer, et allèrent rejoindre d'autres de leurs amis.

   « Hey, Lou ! Comment tu te sens ? Les jumeaux m'ont dit que tu ne te sentais pas au mieux de ta forme hier ? »

Suite aux paroles d'Enzo, Louis vit les jumeaux grimacer, mais il préféra ne pas relever et s'approcha de son ami pour lui serrer la main. Lorenzo de son prénom complet, joli brun aux yeux verts, d'origine anglaise, avait toujours eu un faible pour le jeune homme, ce n'était un secret pour personne, mais Louis n'avait jamais voulu entreprendre quelque chose de sérieux avec lui. Enzo était un jeune garçon qui s'énervait facilement et aimait frapper lorsqu'il rencontrait un problème avec un camarade de classe. Et ce genre de comportement ne plaisait pas à Louis. Un jour, il avait même essayé d'embrasser Louis de force, mais heureusement, Nathan avait été là pour le défendre.

Ouais définitivement, ce garçon n'était pas pour lui.

   « Je vais mieux, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi. »

Sa réponse était froide, concise, mais il ne voulait pas entrer dans les détails. Surtout avec Enzo. Celui-ci dû le comprendre puisqu'il n'insista pas, passant même à un tout autre sujet.

   « Je vous ai dit que mon frère allait changer de lycée ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers les jumeaux et vers Jérémy, un autre de leurs amis qui venait de les rejoindre.

   - Ton frère ? Aaron, c'est ça ? Il va venir ici ? le questionna Joey.

   - Il s'appelle Harry, et oui, il va venir ici.

   - Mais il n'est pas plus âgé que nous ? demanda Louis, la curiosité le gagnant.

   - Si, il a deux ans de plus que nous, mais il est en Terminale. Il a dû redoubler une classe suite à des problèmes personnels. »

Le jeune homme était surpris. Enzo parlait peu de sa famille. Louis n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vu sa mère, son père ou tout autre membre de sa famille. Le matin, il venait seul au lycée et repartait le soir tout aussi seul. Il devait avouer que c'était un garçon énigmatique et que c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'avait pas voulu sortir avec lui. Louis voyait Enzo comme quelqu'un de secret. Et parfois, il en venait même à se demander s'il ne leur cachait pas des choses. Et Louis n'aimait pas qu'on lui mente.

Intérieurement, le jeune homme espérait que ce Harry ne serait pas aussi violent et réservé que son frère.

Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises...


	5. Chapitre 4

  Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, Louis ne participa pas durant le cours de français. En fait, il ne l'écouta même pas. Pourtant, il connaissait les enjeux de fin d'année : il savait qu'il allait avoir une épreuve pour le Baccalauréat et que, par conséquent, s'il voulait obtenir son diplôme, il fallait qu'il soit attentif pour comprendre ce qui lui était enseigné...

Mais il ne pouvait pas être attentif. Il n'y arrivait pas.

Premièrement, et ce, même s'il essayait du plus fort qu'il pouvait, il n'arrivait pas à oublier son attaque. Il ne cessait de revoir la bête, sur son dos, le retenant au sol, sans toutefois qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit... Il revoyait cette image à chaque clignement de ses yeux, si bien qu'il en venait à se demander si elle n'était pas tatouée sous ses paupières.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il repensait également à la réaction des jumeaux qui, pour lui, était incompréhensible. Louis les connaissait par cœur, et il savait pertinemment que la réaction logique de leur part aurait été de rechercher activement la provenance de la bête, afin qu'elle ne puisse plus faire de mal à personne.

Le jeune homme en venait à penser que Nathan et Joey cachaient quelque chose, et ça lui provoquait une douleur sourde dans le cœur. Il avait toujours placé une confiance aveugle dans ses deux amis et, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils auraient pu, un jour, lui cacher quelque chose... Ou lui mentir.

Il espérait avoir tort, vraiment ! Mais il y avait cette voix dans sa tête qui ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il avait été pris pour un con. Par ses deux meilleurs amis. Ces deux jeunes garçons à qui il avait raconté ses débuts difficiles dans la vie, comme orphelin, recueilli par sa grand-mère, grandissant parmi les souvenirs. Louis avait toujours pensé que ces secrets seraient entre de bonnes mains... Et maintenant, voilà qu'il avait peur de s'être trompé...

Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il découvrirait tôt ou tard la vérité. Quitte à se battre pour ça. En attendant, il faudrait qu'il agisse comme s'il ne se doutait de rien, et ça allait être la partie la plus compliquée. Le jeune homme était rancunier. Pourtant il allait devoir passer outre, ne rien montrer.

   « Hé, mec ! Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air ailleurs depuis le début du cours et ça me faire flipper...

   - T'inquiète Jérémy, tout va bien. Je réfléchissais seulement à certaines choses. rassura-t-il son ami. »

Du coin de l'œil, il intercepta un regard suspect entre Nathan et Joey, mais aussi l'œillade meurtrière que ce dernier lança à Enzo qui était assis trois rangs derrière lui sur la droite.

Lorenzo était-il dans la confidence, lui aussi ? C'était tout à fait possible bien que ça le surprenait grandement. Les jumeaux et son admirateur pas si secret, ne s'entendaient pas. D'ailleurs ils ne pouvaient discuter sans échanger deux ou trois insultes bien piquantes.

   « Alors arrête de réfléchir Louis, vraiment ! Je ne dis pas ça pour te vexer ou me foutre de ta gueule, pas du tout ! Mais j'ai l'impression que tes yeux ont été remplacés par deux morceaux de charbon... »

Les paroles de son ami perturbèrent Louis, qui fronça les sourcils. Était-il si transparent ? Il devait avouer que quand il s'agissait des jumeaux, c'est vrai qu'il l'était. Malheureusement pour lui.

   « À ce point là ? tenta-t-il de rigoler. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas me transformer en démon ! blagua-t-il, faisant référence à l'une de leur série préférée. »

Jérémy rigola, avant de vite retrouver son calme suite à un regard noir de la part de leur professeur. Louis, quant à lui, se contenta de copier son cours, non sans lancer, de temps en temps, des petits regards suspicieux à ses soi-disant amis.

Cependant, il fut bien vite interrompu par la sonnerie du lycée qui clôtura ces deux heures de français, que le jeune homme pouvait décrire comme ayant été très éprouvantes. Ce fut avec joie et un peu de précipitation qu'il sorti de la pièce, se rendant aux toilettes en trottinant afin de se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Une fois rafraîchis, il se dépêcha de gagner le troisième étage du bâtiment, où il devait normalement assister à son cours d'anglais.

   « Hé, Lou ! Tu aurais pu nous attendre ! On a essayé de te rattraper mais on t'a perdu à travers le monde dans les couloirs ! lui reprocha Joey. En le frappant doucement à l'épaule.

   - Désolé, j'avais besoin de me rafraîchir un peu. répondit-il d'un ton froid.

   - Mais tu te sens bien, n'est-ce pas ? Nous n'avons pas besoin d'appeler ta grand-mère ? insista tout de même Nathan.

   - Non, tout va bien, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que vous pourrez vous débarrasser de moi ! »

Il pu voir les garçons sursauter suite à cette attitude si hostile, mais personne n'ajouta quoi que ce soit.

Seulement, Louis s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait d'avoir perdu pied, d'avoir réagit violemment. D'habitude, il n'était pas comme cela : il identifiait les problèmes et essayait ensuite de s'isoler avec la ou les personnes concernées afin de régler la situation... Mais dans cette histoire il était question de ces meilleurs amis, et il s'emportait toujours très vite quand il s'agissait d'eux.

   « Ça fait quinze minutes, la prof est pas là, on peut se barrer ! dit une jeune fille de sa classe en rejoignant son groupe d'amies.

   - Ça c'est trop bon ! dit Enzo en se hâtant de récupérer son sac et de s'engouffrer dans la cage d'escalier. »

« Ouais, enfin, pas pour tout le monde ! » ne pu s'empêcher de penser Louis en soufflant. Lui, ça ne l'arrangeait pas du tout. Il était censé terminer les cours à seize heures tapante, pas quinze heures ! À cette heure-ci, il n'y aura pas de bus pour l'avancer...

   « Lou, tu veux qu'on rentre avec toi ? lui proposa Nathan en venant entourer son bras gauche autour de ses épaules. »

Le jeune homme prit une minute pour réfléchir. Est-ce qu'il le voulait vraiment ?

Pour toute réponse, il sorti son portable de sa poche, le déverrouilla et composa un numéro qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur. Au bout de quelques sonneries, son interlocutrice décrocha :

   « Allo ?

   - Allo Mamie, tu vas bien ?

   - Ça va et toi mon chéri ? Tu n'es pas en cours ? »

   - Ça peut aller... Ma prof d'anglais n'était pas là, du coup on a fini les cours et je voulais savoir si ça ne te dérangeait pas si les garçons venaient à la maison ? »

Louis se sentait toujours mal de demander une telle chose à Elisabeth. Parce qu'il savait bien qu'elle accepterait avec plaisir et qu'elle allait se donner du mal à essayer de leur préparer un goûter digne de ce nom. Sa grand-mère, par nature, était très hospitalière. Personne ne manquait de rien chez elle. Mais ça lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie et avec ses problèmes de cœur ce n'était pas vraiment conseillé...

   « Bien sûr que non, mon grand, tu sais bien que ça ne m'embête pas ! s'offusqua sa grand-mère.

   - Merci Mamie, mais ne fait pas de folies s'il te plaît. On peut très bien se faire à manger tout seul, d'accord ?

   - Je te le promets. Je vais juste vous faire chauffer un peu de lait si jamais vous voulez boire un chocolat chaud.

   - D'accord, merci Mamie. À tout à l'heure.

   - À tout à l'heure mon chéri, fait bien attention à toi surtout ! »

Louis ne pu s'empêcher de sourire avant de raccrocher. Ses amis, qui avaient écouté sa conversation lui dirent merci, puis ils prirent la route. Ils en avaient pour une petite heure de marche, alors ils avaient plutôt intérêt de se dépêcher s'ils voulaient être arrivés avant seize heures...

  Sur le chemin, et malgré les doutes qu'avait Louis concernant la sincérité de ses amis, la bonne humeur régna. Jérémy raconta les dernière partie de Paintball qu'il avait fait avec ses cousins, et Joey leur annonça de but en blanc que « être en couple c'est chiant ! », et que Clara, sa petite-amie n'était « qu'un pot de colle qui ne le laissait pas respirer ». Évidemment les garçons se fichèrent de lui, ce qui le vexa.

   « Vous verrez quand vous aurez quelqu'un ! Vous tiendrez exactement le même discours que moi ! râla-t-il. Ou non, j'ai trouvé mieux, je vais devenir gay ! Comme Louis ! Comme ça, je serais enfin tranquille ! décida-t-il fièrement.

   - C'est totalement déplacé ce que tu viens de dire ! le gronda son frère en le claquant derrière la tête.

   - Oh ça va je déconnais...

   - Et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était quelque chose que j'avais choisi ! renchérit Louis. Je suis né comme ça, c'est tout. Tu m'avais pourtant dit que tu étais O.K. avec ça, non ? voulu s'assurer Louis.

   - Je suis O.K. Louis, je voulais juste déconner c'est tout ! se défendit-il. »

Louis était septique mais il préféra se taire afin de ne pas créer d'histoire. Joey était comme ça : un peu réfractaire face aux évolutions de la société. Pourtant, sa famille était très tolérante mais, apparemment, il y avait eu quelques loupés pour lui.

   « Laisse tomber, Lou. Mon frère est un con. soupira Nathan en pressant le pas. »

Enzo et Jérémy quant à eux gardèrent le silence. Enzo parce qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à sortir du placard, même si tout le monde était déjà au courant, et Jérémy parce qu'il savait très bien qu'il ne valait mieux pas embêter les jumeaux lors de leurs fameuses discordes.

  Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Mais au bout de quarante-cinq minutes de trajet, alors que les garçons étaient depuis longtemps entrés sur le chemin aménagé de la forêt, Louis s'arrêta soudainement, comme figé, se retrouvant incapable de faire un pas de plus. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas retenu Jérémy lorsque celui-ci s'était engagé sur le chemin ? Cette question tournait sans cesse dans sa tête alors qu'une clairière qu'il connaissait bien se profilait devant eux. Cette même clairière où la bête l'avait agressée.

   « Louis, est-ce que tu vas bien ? lui demanda Enzo. »

Le jeune homme prit quelques secondes avant de répondre, le temps de retrouver une respiration normale.

   « Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste un peu de mal à vous suivre... »

Évidemment c'était un mensonge. Il paniquait. Il avait peur que l'une de ces bestioles sortent de n'importe où et essaye de les attaquer. Mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas que son comportement attire l'attention des jumeaux. Alors il reprit la marche, priant pour qu'ils sortent vivant de cette forêt. Inconsciemment, le jeune homme resserra sa prise sur son inhalateur de Ventoline, au cas où il en aurait besoin. Plus il avançait et plus il se sentait mal.

Alors qu'il vit du coin de l'œil un buisson bouger, il retint péniblement un cri et trottina vers Enzo. Non, bien sûr que non, il ne se cachait pas ! Il s'éloignait juste un peu du potentiel danger.

   « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il afin d'attirer l'attention des garçons. »

Désormais intrigués, ses amis s'arrêtèrent et fixèrent les branchages qui continuaient de se balancer. Ils ne paraissaient pas apeurés, ils n'étaient même pas inquiets. C'était pourtant une réaction normale du corps humain de ressentir de la peur dans ce genre de situation, non ? Louis paniqua encore quelques secondes, avant de voir apparaître une silhouette à travers les ombres causées par les majestueux arbres les entourant. Une silhouette bien humaine, il en était rassuré. Il pu même découvrir que c'était un très beau garçon aux cheveux châtains et aux magnifiques yeux verts. Son corps, élancé, dévoilait tout de même des muscles finement dessinés, cachés par un fin t-shirt noir. Louis ne pouvait pas encore voir ses jambes, mais il était certain qu'elles seraient tout aussi appréciables que le reste du corps de ce jeune homme. En tout cas, cette vision lui plaisait. Elle lui plaisait beaucoup. La seule chose qui le freinait était les traits de son visage. Ils étaient durs, renfrognés, et ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Louis avait même l'impression que jamais un sourire ne prenait place sur ce joli visage. Et c'était assez triste.

   « Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devais pas arriver le mois prochain ? intervint Enzo. »

Oh, alors c'était lui le fameux frère plus vieux qui allait débarquer dans leur lycée ? Et ben, ils n'allaient pas beaucoup s'amuser avec lui.


	6. Chapitre 5

  Louis poussa la porte de la maison en soupirant fortement. Il bloqua la porte pour ses amis, retira rapidement ses chaussures et jeta son sac de cours en direction des escaliers.

   « Mamie, nous sommes là ! »

Il ne fallut attendre que quelques secondes avant que Elisabeth n'apparaisse dans la pièce. Celle-ci prit rapidement son petit-fils dans ses bras, avant de faire la bise aux autres garçons.

   « Alors mon chéri, comment s'est passée ta journée ? »

Louis voulu répondre, mais il fut coupé par un ricanement moqueur. Il se retourna rapidement et regarda méchamment l'auteur de cette moquerie.

   « Quoi ? On s'est jamais soucié de toi pour que tu réagisses comme ça ? Je t'ai accepté ici seulement à cause de Enzo. Mais la porte est grande ouverte, et je ne t'oblige pas à rester. »

Enzo se racla la gorge, tandis que les jumeaux et Jérémy rigolèrent. Et oui, il ne fallait pas s'en prendre à sa grand-mère.

Louis n'aimait pas Harry. Il était malpoli et irrespectueux, tout ce qu'il détestait. Quand il leur était tombé dessus dans la forêt, Enzo avait dû lui rendre des comptes quant à sa présence ici. Ce dernier lui avait donc expliqué d'une voix tremblante, comme s'il avait peur, qu'il se rendait chez son ami qui habitait un peu plus loin. Harry avait donc décidé de les suivre, dans toutefois demander au châtain si ça le dérangeait qu'il se joigne à eux. Louis n'avait d'abord rien dit parce qu'il s'agissait du frère de Enzo qui, malgré ses agissements, restait un bon ami. Mais le fait qu'il soit impoli envers sa grand-mère, ça, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

   « Je m'excuse Madame, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je me nomme Harry Styles, je suis le grand frère de Lorenzo. J'espère que ma présence ici ne vous dérange pas ? »

« C'est pas vrai ! Quel lèche-cul celui-là ! » pensa Louis en lui-même, en se promettant de ne plus jamais accepter à ce que cet individu puisse mettre un pied dans cette maison.

   « Non, bien sûr que ça ne me dérange pas ! répondit la vieille dame, gênée par la réaction de son petit-fils. Les proches de Louis sont les bienvenus ici.

   - Il ne reviendra pas, mamie. Aujourd'hui était juste une exception. Sinon ma journée s'est bien passée et la tienne ? enchaîna Louis en se détournant totalement de Styles. »

La vieille femme lui répondit qu'il en avait été de même pour elle, puis elle proposa des boissons aux cinq jeunes hommes, ce que ceux-ci acceptèrent avec plaisir.

À part les mêmes yeux vert émeraude qu'ils partageaient, les frères Styles n'avaient rien en commun. Certes Enzo était un peu lourd, et il lui était arrivé de déraper avec Louis, mais il restait quelqu'un de gentil, d'attachant, de serviable et de généreux. Tout le contraire de Harry. Quand Elisabeth avait déposé un verre de Coca devant lui, il ne l'avait même pas remercié, comme s'il trouvait normal de se faire servir. Louis avait contracté sa mâchoire et gardé le silence, il ne voulait pas s'énerver devant sa grand-mère et lui faire de la peine, mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

Quand ils eurent terminé leur part de brioche à la praline, qui avait été consciencieusement préparée par la vieille dame, les jumeaux décidèrent qu'il était temps de se mettre à leurs devoirs avant de commencer une partie quelconque de jeux vidéo.

   « Attendez, sérieusement ? Vous faites partie de ces petits intellos qui font bien leurs devoirs et qui apprennent leurs leçons impeccablement ? Vous me faites pitié. ricana Harry en secouant la tête.

   - Il faut bien être sérieux si nous voulons faire de notre vie quelque chose d'acceptable. Et je te l'ai déjà dit, la porte reste grande ouverte, si ça ne te plaît pas, tu te casses. répondit sèchement Louis. »

Ses amis restèrent choquer de voir le châtain répondre ainsi, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Ils savaient que Louis allait mal. Et par conséquent, et inconsciemment, il avait tendance à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Ce qui n'était pas le cas avec Harry.

   « Oh, mais que vois-je ? Le petit chaton se rebiffe ? Tu me fais vraiment peur, je pourrais presque prendre tes menaces au sérieux, sauf que... Non, clairement, je n'en ai pas envie. Je fais ce que je veux.

   - En effet, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais uniquement chez toi. C'est ma maison ici, et il est hors de question qu'un connard de ton genre y fasse la loi. dit Louis en se levant et en s'approchant de l'autre.

   - Harry, tu ferais mieux de partir. Tu ne voudrais pas être à l'origine d'autres problèmes, n'est-ce pas ? intervint Enzo en venant se placer entre les deux garçons. »

Styles renifla, toisa le châtain de haut en bas avant de finalement se lever.

   « Toi tu ferais mieux de te taire. dit-il en s'adressant à Lorenzo. Pour le moment, ce n'est pas moi qui pose le plus de problèmes. »

Et il quitta la maison, sans même adresser un signe à Elisabeth qui préparait le dîner à quelques pas d'eux, dans la cuisine.

Louis ne savait pas exactement se qu'entendait Styles par ces paroles, mais il était certain que ce dernier finirait par se faire virer de leur lycée s'il agissait pareillement. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il était hors de question que cet abruti les suivent toute la journée. Il ne le supporterait pas.

   « Et bien, Lou, tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas, hein ? demanda Jérémy en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

   - Non comme tu dis. répondit-il. »

Et puis, remarquant qu'Enzo se tenait toujours à la même place, la tête basse, il ajouta :

   « Ce n'est pas contre toi, Lorenzo. Je t'assure que tu ne lui ressembles pas du tout. C'est juste qu'il est un connard fini. »

Enzo sembla reprendre contenance et rigola suite aux paroles de son ami.

   « Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça, tu sais... Il a vécut des choses très dures. Je ne dis pas ça pour le défendre, mais juste pour que tu saches que derrière ce masque se cache quelqu'un de détruit qui ne sait pas gérer sa colère autrement qu'en étant condescendant et méchant avec les autres... Parfois, j'aimerais bien retrouver mon grand frère d'avant. On a tout fait pour ça mais... rien n'a fonctionné. soupira-t-il en s'installant à côté des jumeaux sur le canapé. »

Mais ce qu'Enzo ne savait pas, c'était que Harry n'était pas réellement parti. Il attendait derrière la porte de la maison, qu'il n'avait pas fermée entièrement, et il avait pu entendre tout ce que son petit frère venait de dire. Ce fut le cœur gros qu'il lâcha la poignée de la porte et qu'il s'enfonça à nouveau dans la forêt. Encore une fois il avait agis comme un imbécile et un membre de sa famille en avait souffert.

  Louis, quant à lui, était assez fier. Il trouvait qu'il s'était bien défendu, et avait ainsi pu prouver aux jumeaux qu'il n'était pas totalement sans défense. Ainsi, peut-être qu'ils finiraient par lui dire ce qu'ils lui cachaient...

   « Les gars, si vous voulez, allez dans ma chambre et allumez la console, je dis un truc à ma grand-mère et j'arrive ! s'exclama soudain Louis en se relevant rapidement. »

Les garçons acceptèrent d'un hochement de tête et se levèrent, tandis que le châtain se rendait à la cuisine.

   « Mamie ? appela-t-il pour ne pas faire peur à la vieille dame.

   - Oui mon grand ? Que se passe-t-il, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-elle ?

   - Non, nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut, merci. Je voulais plutôt te parler de ce Harry.

   - Oh, oui, et bien cela m'a un peu surprise qu'il soit ton ami... avoua-t-elle.

   - Justement, il ne l'est pas. Il s'est imposé et par sympathie pour Enzo, je l'ai accepté. Mais je n'aurais pas dû le faire. Il est grossier et je tiens à m'excuser de l'avoir emmené ici. Ça n'arrivera plus. affirma le châtain. »

Elisabeth soupira, posa la pomme de terre qu'elle était en train de couper sur son plan de travaille et se tourna vers son petit-fils. Elle s'approcha de lui et prit ses deux mains dans les siennes.

   « Louis... Je t'ai déjà dit que cette maison était la tienne et que tu pouvais y faire ce que tu voulais. Ça tient aussi pour le fait d'y inviter qui tu souhaites.

   - Oui mais je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne. Tu m'as toujours dit de faire attention à mes fréquentations et moi je ramène le frère d'un pote que je connais depuis cinq minutes à peine et qui est vraiment détestable...

   - Et bien c'est en faisant des erreurs que tu pourras avancer, Louis. C'est ainsi qu'est la vie.

   - Je sais mamie, tu me l'as bien assez répété.

   - Alors arrête de t'en vouloir pour si peu. Va rejoindre tes amis et amuse-toi. sourit-elle. »

Le jeune homme l'écouta et grimpa les escaliers rapidement. En arrivant devant la porte de sa chambre, il s’aperçut que celle-ci était poussée et que les personnes à l'intérieur semblait converser sur un sujet important.

   « Mais je vous jure que je ne savais pas qu'il était encore en ville ! Je pensais qu'il était reparti et qu'il arriverait seulement pour faire sa rentrée ! chuchota Enzo.

   - Si tu n'avais pas fait ça, il ne serait pas venu du tout ! C'est de ta faute tout ça ! Tu sais comment se comporte Harry quand il est avec vous. Tu sais que Louis peut rapidement faire une crise d'asthme ou de panique. Tu es aussi imbécile que ton frère ! répondit Nathan.

   - Je sais que j'ai fait une connerie, ok ? Mais ça n'arrivera plus jamais ! Louis est bien plus fort que vous ne le pensez, vous devriez arrêter de le couver à ce point !

   - Ça c'est ce que tu dis. Tu sais que tu es surveillé de près. C'est dans ton intérêt de ne pas faire d'écart, ils ne te rateront pas. Pour ce qui est de Louis, nous savons qu'il est fort. Mais ça n'empêche pas que nous serons toujours là pour l'aider si jamais il a besoin ! s'énerva Joey. »

« Mais de quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler ? » se demanda Louis. Voilà encore un secret qu'ils partageaient et pour lequel il était mis de côté. Tout ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Qu'avez fait Enzo pour que son frère qui, semblait-il, avait un problème avec sa famille, rentre brutalement chez lui ? Et pourquoi Nathan et Joey paraissaient-ils si bien le connaître ?

   « Hey, Lou, ça y est tu as parlé à Elisabeth ? »

La subite arrivée de Jérémy sur sa gauche le fit sursauter. Il l'avait presque oublié celui-ci.

   « Oh euh oui, ça y est... Et toi, que faisais-tu ?

   - À vrai dire j'étais aux chiottes, je pense que tu es ravi de le savoir !

   - En effet ! rigola Louis. »

Le châtain fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et entra calmement dans sa chambre à la suite de son ami.

   « Et ben les gars, vous en faites une tronche ! On vous a volé votre Kinder Bueno ou quoi ? s'exclama Jérémy en rigolant et s'asseyant au sol, de façon à se trouver face à la télévision.

   - Oh euh, c'est juste qu'on a vu une vidéo assez triste sur Twitter et que ça a un peu plombé l'ambiance... expliqua Joey en désignant son téléphone portable. »

« Mais bien sûr ! Tu ne pouvais pas inventer pire mensonge que celui-là ! » pensa Louis en soupirant et en s'allongeant sur son lit. Il regarda les trois garçons tour à tour, et remarqua que ceux-ci paraissaient gênés. Se doutaient-ils que le châtain les avait entendu ? C'était possible, mais à ce moment là pourquoi ne pas tout simplement lui dire la vérité ? Non, il y avait autre chose. Autre chose que Louis découvrirait tôt ou tard.

   « Bon alors, on se la fait cette partie ? demanda-t-il à ses amis. »

Les autres semblèrent se réveiller et les jumeaux attrapèrent chacun une manette et allumèrent la console.

   « Qui veut commencer ? demanda Nathan.

   - Je ne joue pas. prévint le châtain. »

Les autres furent surpris mais choisirent de se taire.

   « Ok... Jo, tu fais une partie avec Jérém ? »

Ce dernier acquiesça et ils lancèrent le jeu. Louis quant à lui, fit comme si de rien n'était, bien que ça le démangeait de demander des comptes à ses « amis ». Mais il le savait, un jour, la roue allait tourner, et ils seraient piégés. Un jour, Louis allait découvrir la vérité. Et ce jour là, ça allait faire mal.


	7. Chapitre 6

  Louis venait à peine de se lever et pourtant, il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de regagner son lit au plus vite. Aujourd'hui il prenait à huit heures. Aujourd'hui, il allait revoir le frère d'Enzo, et c'était fou comme ça pouvait l'enchanter.

Quand il arriva devant les grilles du lycée, il aperçu immédiatement les jumeaux ainsi que Jérémy, Enzo et son frère dans un petit coin tranquille. Soupirant à cause de la présence du plus vieux, il s'approcha tout de même du petit groupe et les salua poliment. Sauf Harry, bien évidemment. Il l'ignora royalement. Ce dernier ne parut pas s'en offusquer puisqu'il se contenta de ricaner avant de partir un peu plus loin.

   « Et bien, l'atmosphère est pleine d'amour aujourd'hui ! se moqua Nathan en frappant amicalement l'épaule du jeune châtain.

   - Oh, ça va hein. Je n'y peux rien si c'est un abruti fini. »

Jérémy et Joey rigolèrent, tandis que Enzo parut se perdre dans ses pensées. Il releva finalement la tête et sembla chercher quelqu'un. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir croisé le regard de son frère se trouvant à quelques mètres de là, avec des Terminales, qu'il regarda Louis et lui adressa un sourire.

   « Est-ce que ça va ? demanda ce dernier.

   - Il ne mérite même pas que tu lui adresses la parole, Lou. dit Joey en secouant la tête. »

« Ça y est c'est reparti pour une journée de merde... » pensa Louis en levant les yeux au ciel.

   « Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Je me fais simplement un peu de soucis pour le contrôle que nous avons cette aprèm en biologie... Vous avez eu le temps de réviser ? demanda Lorenzo. »

Et Louis ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que son ami changeait totalement de sujet. Certainement était-ce à cause de ce qu'on lui cachait. Encore une fois il était mis de côté. Alors oui, décidément, cette journée allait vraiment être merdique.

   « Bien sûr qu'on a révisé, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! L'immunité est loin d'être un chapitre facile, et si on veut la moyenne, il faut impérativement bosser ! s'insurgea Nathan en plissant les yeux.

   - Nate, calme-toi voyons, pourquoi tu t'emportes comme ça ? demanda Louis en fronçant les sourcils. »

Nathan parut un instant gêné, avant de se racler la gorge et de baisser les yeux au sol.

   « Je te présente mes excuses, Enzo. Je n'avais pas à te parler ainsi. Même si tu le mérites. ajouta-t-il d'une voix basse que Louis entendit tout de même. Je pense que je ferais mieux de rentrer à la maison. J'ai dû choper un mauvais rhume, je crois que je fais de la fièvre... expliqua-t-il.

   - Tu veux que j'appelle maman ? le questionna son frère dont l'inquiétude était palpable. »

Au même instant, la sonnerie indiquant le début des cours retenti, obligeant les garçons à se diriger vers le gymnase, puisque le premier cours qu'ils avaient en cette matinée ensoleillée était E.P.S.

   « Non, je te remercie, je vais me débrouiller. Vas en cours, je te vois ce soir à la maison. Les gars, bon courage ! dit-il en regardant Louis et Jérémy. »

Il n'adressa même pas un regard à Enzo. « Apparemment, les membres de la famille Styles aimaient s'attirer des problèmes... », ne pu s'empêcher de penser le jeune châtain en suivant les autres qui se précipitaient déjà dans l'enceinte du lycée.

  À cause de ses problèmes de santé, Louis ne pouvait participer à ce cours. Il était obligé d'être présent, mais le plus souvent, il demandait à aller à la bibliothèque afin de s'avancer dans ses devoirs. Seulement aujourd'hui était une belle journée, et il n'avait pas envie de s'enfermer. Il demanda alors au professeur s'il avait besoin d'aide, et ce dernier l'employa afin de préparer les différents plots qui délimiteraient la piste de course.

Quand tout fut prêt, il retrouva ses amis qui s'entraînaient un peu plus loin. L'attitude de son meilleur ami, ce matin l'avait assez troublée, et il était inquiet. Il s'imaginait le pire et il détestait ça. Est-ce que c'était en partie dû à leurs cachotteries ? Est-ce que Nathan avait une maladie quelconque dont il ne voulait pas parler ? « Non, c'est impossible, si c'était le cas, il me l'aurait dit avant de mettre Lorenzo au courant ! », se rassura Louis intérieurement. Mais alors, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ? N'était-ce réellement qu'un rhume ? Le châtain avait un peu de mal à y croire et espérait avoir très vite une réponse.

   « Hey, tu as eu des nouvelles de Nate ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de Joey qui s'échauffait près de Jérémy. »

Enzo, quant à lui, était dans un coin, avec une fille dont il ne connaissait même pas le prénom.

   « Ouais, il m'a envoyé un message tout à l'heure. Ma mère a pu venir le chercher, il est dans son lit, au chaud.

   - Il va aller bien, n'est-ce pas ?

   - Bien sûr, Lou. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, c'est un guerrier, il se remettra vite de ce petit rhume. sourit son ami. »

Louis sourit également, bien que, contrairement à son ami, son sourire soit faux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, de penser au pire. Son père aussi avait semblé aller bien, enfin, c'était l'image qu'il donnait et pourtant, il était parti. Louis savait pertinemment que cet événement l'avait traumatisé, et il essayait au mieux de vivre avec. Parfois, ça devenait trop dur. Certains jours, la douleur et la peur étaient tellement fortes qu'il ne voulait plus sortir de son lit. Il voulait simplement disparaître, ne plus souffrir... Mais il y avait sa grand-mère, alors il tenait bon. Le fait que ses amis lui cache quelque chose était venu fendiller la carapace représentant sa force et la volonté qu'il s'était forgé. Chaque jour, à chaque mensonge il sentait les brèches s'élargirent... Et c'était aussi pour ça qu'il voulait à tout prix résoudre ce mystère : ainsi sa carapace ne s'effondrerait pas. Ainsi, il ne sombrerait pas.

   « Tiens, mais qui vois-je ? Ne serait-ce pas le petit Louis à sa mamie ? »

Sortant de ses pensées, Louis pu découvrir Harry, debout, face à lui, qui le toisait méchamment. Il n'avait pas fait attention mais le cours avait commencé depuis un petit moment et Jérémy, ainsi que Joey étaient en train de courir.

   « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Harry ? Te venger ? Très bien, fait-le vite, j'ai autre chose à penser. soupira le jeune homme aux yeux bleus. »

Ledit Harry parut désarçonné durant quelques instants, mais il se reprit bien vite.

   « Moi, me venger ? Bien sûr. Mais le jour où je me vengerai, tu n'auras même pas le temps de le voir arriver. Non, en fait, je me demandais plutôt ce que tu foutais ici... Le pauvre petit biquet est blessé ? se moqua-t-il.

   - Ça ne te regarde pas. répliqua Louis.

   - En effet, mais tu vois, je suis de nature assez curieuse...

   - Pourquoi je te répondrais ? Tu ne m'aimes pas, je ne t'aime pas non plus, plus nous serons éloignés, mieux nous nous porterons ! »

Encore une fois Harry resta quelques secondes sans voix. Ses yeux parurent se perdre sur le visage de Louis, avant qu'ils ne remontent finalement pour tomber dans ceux du châtain.

    « Je dois avouer que tu as raison. Mais vois-tu, mon frère est ton ami. Pour une raison que je ne comprends absolument pas, il t'apprécie. Et je protège mon frère, donc il est logique que nous nous croisions de temps en temps. expliqua Harry.

   - Ton frère est assez grand pour se protéger tout seul !

   - Tu ne connais rien de Lorenzo, l'orphelin. »

Choqué, Louis haleta et recula de quelques pas.

   « Comment m'as-tu appelé ? chuchota-t-il.

   - L'orphelin. C'est bien ce que tu es, non ? C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que tu vis chez ta grand-mère. »

Le châtain ne pu s'en empêcher : il prit de l'élan, leva son poing et alla lui faire rencontrer brutalement la joue et le nez de Harry. Il n'avait pas été véritablement conscient de son geste. Mais ces paroles l'avaient tellement blessé, qu'il avait agit instinctivement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un instinct de survie. Il voulait que Styles souffre autant que ce qu'il venait de ressentir lorsque ce dernier avait évoqué ses parents.

   « Putain, mais t'es malade ! hurla Harry. »

Celui-ci était accroupi, une main posée sur son nez d'où le sang coulait abondamment. Lorsque Louis détailla le visage du connard en face de lui, il fut presque heureux de voir ce spectacle. De plus, une marque violacée commençait déjà à apparaître sur sa joue, et Louis n'en était que plus ravie. Évidemment c'était une joie malsaine, mais à ce moment précis, le châtain n'en avait rien à faire.

   « En tout cas, bien joué, tu viens de rater le teste. dit finalement Harry en se relevant. »

Son nez ne saignait plus et il se comportait comme s'il ne souffrait plus. Mais Louis savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas.

   « Quel test, c'est quoi encore cette connerie ? T'as que ça à foutre ? s'énerva-t-il.

   - Tu n'as aucune force d'esprit, Louis. Ce que j'ai dit n'était pas la meilleure des choses à entendre, je le sais. Mais j'ai immédiatement atteint mon but : celui de te faire réagir. Il faut absolument que tu changes cela, autrement ce que tu risques d'apprendre va te bouffer. »

Et il s'éloigna, comme si de rien n'était. Encore une fois Louis était perdu. Il ne pensait même plus aux choses horribles que Harry lui avait dites un peu plus tôt, non, il pensait plutôt à la dernière phrase qu'il avait prononcée : « Il faut absolument que tu changes cela, sinon ce que tu risques d'apprendre va te bouffer ». Était-ce une sorte de mise en garde ? Est-ce que, de par ces paroles, Styles essayait de l'aider ? « Non, sois logique, ce gars-là ne peut aider personne à part lui-même ! » pensa Louis en secouant la tête.

   « Lou ? Est-ce que ça va ? Où est mon frère ?

   - Partit. Je lui ai foutu mon poing dans la gueule. »

Enzo fit une grimace et Jérémy, qui était derrière lui, rigola.

   « Bien joué, mec ! dit ce dernier.

   - Je le regrette un peu, à vrai dire. Je ne suis pas si sanguin d'habitude. reconnu Louis.

   - Attend, tu as frappé Harry et il n'est pas en train de te tabasser ? s'exclama soudain Joey en arrivant à son tour. »

Pour toute réponse, Louis hocha les épaules. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça. Il l'avait frappé, ça lui avait fait un grand bien puisque cet imbécile le méritait amplement. Mais les propos qu'il avait tenus... il n'arrivait pas à les sortir de sa tête.

En regardant Enzo et Joey, Louis s’aperçut que tous deux avaient les sourcils froncés et les regards qu'ils lui lançaient étaient inquisiteur. Et soudain, une idée s'imposa au châtain : il était certain que Styles connaissait le secret des garçons. Finalement, peut-être pourrait-il devenir un allié de taille ?

Non, définitivement, cette idée lui donnait la nausée.


	8. Chapitre 7

  Quand la récréation de dix heures sonna, Louis abandonna ses amis, prétextant une envie pressente d'aller aux toilettes, et il partit à la recherche de Harry. Il voulait absolument des réponses, et il allait les avoir.

Sachant que le plus vieux, en classe de Terminale, avait cours de sport en même temps que lui, il fit un détour afin de pouvoir entrer à nouveau dans le gymnase, sans que personne ne le voie. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les vestiaires des garçons et demanda au premier venu, Tyler, un garçon que Louis connaissait, s'il avait vu le plus âgé des Styles.

   « Ouais, répondit Tyler. Apparemment il était bien parti pour rentrer chez lui alors tu le trouveras sûrement sur le parking... l'informa-t-il en souriant. »

Louis prit juste le temps de le remercier avant de sortir rapidement du bâtiment. Harry avait plus de dix-huit ans si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Peut-être avait-il une voiture...

Ce qui semblait logique puisque Tyler lui avait dit qu'il le trouverait sur le parking.

En passant les grilles du lycée, la sonnerie indiquant la reprise des cours retenti. Mais sincèrement, il se fichait de devoir louper une heure de cours : tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était connaître la vérité.

 

  Quand il arriva sur ledit parking, Louis ne peina pas à trouver Harry. Il était à moitié assis sur le capot d'une Audi R8 noire. Un modèle loin de passer inaperçu, surtout dans cette région.

   « Je t'attendais. dit-il simplement en lui montrant sa voiture d'un mouvement de tête. Monte. »

Est-ce que Louis avait confiance en lui au point de monter dans sa voiture ? Non. En revanche, Louis savait que Harry connaissait le secret des garçons, et il ne lui fallu rien de plus pour accepter l'offre. Alors il hocha simplement la tête, ouvrit la porte et s'installa sur le siège passager. C'était la première fois qu'il montait dans une voiture comme celle-ci, et Louis était assez impressionné. Impressionné mais aussi tout à fait blasé de voir que Styles était ce gros cliché du mec imbuvable et riche.

   « Où va-t-on ? finit-il par demander à Harry, ce dernier faisant rugir le moteur avant de démarrer en trombe pour sortir du parking.

   - Tu verras. »

Aucune autre parole ne fut échangée pendant les vingt minutes qui suivirent. Louis n'était pas bavard, et il l'était encore moins avec les personnes qu'il n'appréciait pas. Et de toute façon, la conduite du plus vieux ne laissait pas la place à une quelconque conversation.

Seulement, lorsqu'il reconnu le chemin qu'il empruntait chaque jour pour aller au lycée, le jeune homme ne pu rester silencieux plus longtemps.

   « Tu me ramènes chez moi ?

   - Non. fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint de Harry. »

Et en effet, seulement quelques secondes après sa réponse, Styles freina et se gara entre deux arbres, sur le bas-côté de la route. Il coupa le moteur, récupéra ses clefs, se détacha et sortit de la voiture.

   « Viens. dit-il simplement en s'éloignant, n'attendant même pas le pauvre Louis qui se débattait avec sa ceinture. »

Lorsqu'il fut débarrassé de celle-ci, il pu enfin sortir à l'air libre. Derrière lui, il entendit la voiture se verrouiller automatiquement et, pour ne pas perdre Harry, il trottina jusqu'à ce dernier qui s'était arrêté un peu plus loin. En regardant autour de lui, Louis reconnu immédiatement l'endroit.

   « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? »

Il aurait voulu que sa voix soit forte, qu'elle ne défaille pas, mais malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Louis avait posé cette question d'une petite voix. D'une petite voix serrée par l'angoisse.

   « Je sais que c'est ici que tu t'es fait agresser. Je l'ai compris quand je vous ai rejoint. Tu regardais souvent derrière toi et tu n'avais pas l'air très rassuré. Ça m'a tout de suite paru logique... expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant par terre en tailleur. »

Le châtain resta interdit pendant un moment, avant de s'asseoir à son tour, sonné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

   « C'est Enzo qui t'en a parlé ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il était au courant... répondit-il finalement en fronçant les sourcils. »

Ça lui paraissait bizarre que Joey et Nathan aient tout raconté à Lorenzo, qui pourtant, n'était même pas leur ami. Ça lui faisait de la peine que les garçons n'aient pas gardé cette histoire pour eux. Louis avait naïvement pensé qu'ils ne le répéteraient à personne...

   « Il n'a pas eu besoin de me le dire. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Si je t'ai emmené ici, c'est pour te raconter une histoire. Je sais que nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases. Je ne m'excuserai pas, parce que ça sonnerait faux, mais derrière ma façade d’abruti, il y a quelqu'un qui souffre et qui ne sait pas quoi faire pour se sentir mieux. Je pense que tu peux le comprendre. finit-il en regardant Louis dans les yeux. »

Oui, Louis comprenait tout à fait puisque c'était ce qu'il ressentait tous les jours, depuis que son père s'était suicidé. Sauf que lui, il était trop transparent, il essayait de cacher son mal-être, mais la plupart du temps, il échouait. Ce que venait de dire Harry en était une preuve : malgré toute l'attention que Louis mettait dans le renforcement de la carapace mentale qu'il s'était construit, Harry l'avait percé à jour.

Le plus vieux, lui au moins, était capable de paraître détaché, d'adopter un comportement qui le protégeait... Tout ce que Louis n'arrivait pas à faire.

   « Ouais... Je vois ce que tu veux dire. souffla alors Louis pour seule réponse.

   - Bien, alors je peux commencer. C'est l'histoire d'un petit garçon dont le seul rêve est de découvrir le monde. Il a toujours été éveillé, il s'est toujours intéressé à tous les sujets, même ceux qui n'étaient pas de son âge. Il aimait fouiller dans les vieilles affaires de ses parents et, un jour, il découvrit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû apprendre. Quand ses parents s'en aperçurent, le petit garçon avait changé. Il avait compris que son papa et sa maman, qu'il aimait pourtant de tout son petit cœur n'étaient que des menteurs. Lorsque ces derniers lui ont crié dessus pour avoir fouillé et lu des choses qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû découvrir, le petit garçon s'énerva tellement qu'il en blessa son papa. Ce n'était pas intentionnel, mais pour le petit garçon, ce secret allait gâcher sa vie. Et il n'avait pas tord. En se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, le petit garçon a rassemblé un sac d'affaires et est parti de chez lui. Ce petit garçon avait dix ans. Évidemment, en apprenant que le petit garçon était allé se réfugier chez sa grand-mère maternelle –qu'il ne voyait jamais puisque sa maman était fâchée avec elle-, ses parents le supplièrent de rentrer. Mais le petit garçon refusa, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Le petit garçon a fini par retourner chez lui parce que son frère a besoin de sa présence. raconta maladroitement Harry en ponctuant son récit de rire sarcastiques.

   - C'est ton histoire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Louis en était certain. Il avait compris de par l'intonation de la voix du plus vieux que ça le dégoûtait de raconter cette histoire, alors c'était ce qui lui semblait le plus plausible.

   « Ouais, c'est mon histoire. Ce putain de secret m'a vraiment bousillé la vie. Mes parents sont des putains de lâches et à cause de ça je ne suis accepté nulle part. Je vois les regards sur mon passage. Je sais que je les dégoûte. »

Louis ne voulait vraiment pas plaindre, Harry. Ce dernier agissait comme un connard, et même s'il comprenait maintenant pourquoi, il avait du mal à oublier ce qu'il avait pu lui dire. Mais dans ces paroles, Louis ressentit clairement la peine et la douleur de son homologue, et il ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine compassion. Pour lui aussi la vie ne l'avait pas épargné, et il savait ce que ça faisait, bien que sa propre situation soit tout à fait différente.

   « Je ne sais pas si tu as vraiment regardé les gens autour de toi, Styles, mais ce n'est clairement pas du dégoût qu'il y a dans leurs yeux. »

Louis avait sorti ça comme ça, sans même y penser, pour détendre l'atmosphère. Ce qui sembla marcher puisque Harry esquissa un sourire qui gagna ses yeux. Et il ne mentait pas vraiment en tenant ces propos : Harry était beau, il ne pouvait le nier, alors il était normal que certaines personnes se retournent sur son passage, non ?

   « Ces personnes là sont des filles, Louis. Et elles ne m'intéressent clairement pas. répondit Harry Styles. »

Ça, en revanche, Louis ne s'y attendait pas. Harry était donc gay. Il était surpris, mais choisit de ne pas épiloguer sur ce sujet.

   « Pourquoi m'avoir raconté ton histoire ?

   - Parce que c'est une partie de la réponse que tu attends. »

Louis était perdu. Comment le secret de famille de Harry et Enzo pouvait se révéler être lié à ce que cachait les garçons. Pour lui c'était invraisemblable. Et puis d'abord, quel était ce secret ?

   « En fait, on peut dire que c'est une énigme qui se résout en trois temps. En premier temps, je t'ai raconté mon histoire. En deuxième temps, tu ferais bien de chercher la signification du nom de famille de Nathan et Joey.

   - Ils m'ont toujours dit que leur nom de famille était très commun dans leur pays d'origine... répondit Louis en fronçant les sourcils.

   - Et ce n'est pas totalement faux, mais tu devrais chercher quand même. insista Harry. »

C'était comme si Harry le poussait à le faire. Mais Louis avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il allait pouvoir découvrir sur la vie de ses deux amis.

Mais il finit tout de même par sortir son téléphone de sa poche, de le déverrouiller, et de taper « Mactire » dans la barre de recherche Google. Il tomba sur quelques pages Wikipédia, mais rien de bien intéressant. Il finit par relever les yeux vers Harry, presque déçu : cette recherche ne donnait vraiment rien.

   « Regarde les images et ensuite, derrière le nom tape « Irlande », en anglais bien sûr. lui dit Harry en se rapprochant un peu plus de Louis afin de voir l'écran du portable. »

Louis s'exécuta. Les premières images qui apparurent, furent celles de plusieurs loups. La plupart étaient des montages, certaines représentaient des hommes-loups, et Louis sentit sa gorge se serrer. En ayant assez vu, il retourna sur la page du moteur de recherche et tapa, comme Harry lui avait dit « Mactire Ireland ». Les résultats s'affichèrent en quelques secondes à peine et le premier article lui glaça le sang. Sur le premier article, en caractères bleus, Louis put lire « Wolves in Ireland – Wikipédia ». On lui avait pourtant dit plusieurs fois de se méfier de ce site, qu'il n'était pas forcément fiable et qu'il était préférable de s'orienter sur des sites officiels. Mais à ce moment précis, Louis s'en foutait. Il appuya avec son doigt sur le nom de l'article, et se mit à lire. Même si celui-ci était en anglais, il comprit tout à fait que « Mac tire » était le mot Irlandais pour « loup », et cette découverte lui glaça le sang. En se rappelant les images qu'il avait vues, il ne put s'empêcher de faire une comparaison avec la bête qui l'avait attaqué. Louis savait bien que les loups étaient fermement encrés dans les légendes Irlandaises et Écossaises, mais c'était trop gros. C'était une trop grosse coïncidence. Les conversations qu'il avait eues avec les garçons tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Le fait qu'ils aient demandé à Louis de passer à autre chose si vite, le fait de lui demander d'oublier... Le Nathan et le Joey qu'il connaissait n'auraient jamais fait ça. À part s'ils cherchaient à cacher quelque chose. Louis continua sa lecture de l'article, et un mot s'imposa soudain. Werewolf. Loup-garou. Et tout s'éclaira.

   « Je t'en pris, dis-moi que c'est une blague... implora-t-il Harry, les larmes coulant sur son visage. »


	9. Chapitre 8

  Louis tremblait, mais il n'en était même pas conscient. Il n'était pas conscient non plus des larmes qui coulaient sur son visage et de sa respiration qui devenait sifflante. Il était perdu, il ne comprenait pas. Au fond de lui, il espérait que tout ceci ne soit qu'une grosse connerie inventée par Harry pour le faire réagir. Mais il pouvait lire dans les yeux de ce dernier que tout ceci était vrai, et que lui aussi avait souffert à cause de ça. Que lui aussi était détruit.

   « Je suis désolé, Louis. Je ne peux pas te dire que c'est faux. Mes parents avaient honte d'avoir cette... particularité et ils se sont éloignés de leur meute. Si tout le monde nous regarde de travers Enzo et moi, c'est parce que nous sommes considérés comme des traîtres, des moins que rien. Si mes parents n'avaient pas finalement décidés de revenir ici, on serait peut-être déjà morts à l'heure qu'il est... avoua Harry, la tête basse et la voix enrouée. »

Louis était en train de cauchemarder, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Nathan et Joey. Enzo et Harry. Ils étaient... Qu'étaient-ils d'ailleurs ? Était-ce l'un d'eux qui l'avait attaqué ? Était-il en danger en ce moment même ? Parce que maintenant qu'il était au courant, il devenait un ennemi, non ? Quelqu'un à supprimer ?

   « S'ils ne t'ont jamais rien dit, c'était pour te protéger, Louis. Tout ça c'est plutôt dangereux. Mais tu as le droit de le savoir. Surtout quand ta propre vie entre en compte. »

Il regarda Harry. Il ne pouvait faire que ça, affalé au sol, ayant l'impression de voir sa vie s'effondrer autour de lui. Il avait raison. « Tu n'as aucune force d'esprit, Louis. », c'était putain de vrai, et ça le rendait encore plus malade. Mais comment une telle chose pouvait bien exister ? Un homme se transformant en loup, c'était inconcevable, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que c'est bien ce qu'ils étaient, non ? Pourtant, ce genre de chose ne pouvait exister que dans les contes et dans les séries pour ados, normalement...

   « Je suis vraiment désolé, Louis. »

Et ces paroles lui semblèrent tellement sincères, qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de hoqueter. Alors c'était bien vrai. Depuis le temps où il les connaissait... Ils lui avaient mentis. Durant tout ce temps... Il regarda à nouveau Harry, ne pouvant empêcher un soupçon de peur de passer dans son regard. Ce dernier s'en aperçu puisqu'il parut peiné.

   « Si j'avais voulu te faire du mal, je l'aurais fait depuis bien longtemps. Je ne suis pas là pour ça. »

C'était vrai. Louis s'imaginait que vu leurs « pouvoirs », Harry aurait bien pu l'égorger dès leur première rencontre. Mais comment lui faire confiance ? Comment avoir confiance en quelqu'un après ça ? Louis avait raconté toute son histoire à Nathan et à Joey. Ils connaissaient tout de lui : ses peurs, ses regrets, ses faiblesses, absolument tout. Il s'était entièrement confié à des garçons qui lui avaient caché qui ils étaient. Qui ils étaient _réellement_.

   « Louis, s'il te plaît, dit quelque chose... »

Ledit Louis ancra son beau regard bleu dans le vert de celui de son homologue et prit une grande inspiration.

   « Est-ce qu'ils me l'auraient dit un jour ? murmura-t-il à peine assez fort pour que Harry entende. »

Styles sembla un instant gêné, ce qui renforça Louis dans son idée que non, si Harry ne lui avait rien dit, il n'aurait jamais été informé de ce petit détail concernant la vie de ses « meilleurs amis ».

   « Je pense qu'ils y pensaient de plus en plus. D'après ce que je sais, leurs parents les ont toujours retenu de le faire. Ils ont d'ailleurs subit plus d'une punition à cause de ça... Mais ils l'auraient fait. À leurs déprends, si tu veux mon avis. »

Louis déglutit. Merde alors, il n'avait pas pensé à cette option. Après tout, si leur existence devait rester secrète, il semblait logique qu'ils soient réprimandés si jamais ils révélaient un jour leur... particularité.

 

  Et soudain, l'esprit de Louis fut encombré de questions, diverses et variées. Il voulait savoir plein de choses et, en même temps, il ne souhaitait pas être mêlé à tout ça. Il ne voulait pas que cette histoire lui retombe dessus. Il avait compris le mal-être de Harry, sa façon d'être, son caractère. Le jeune homme avait essayé au mieux de s'en sortir tout seul et c'était la seule manière efficace qu'il avait trouvée. Mais Louis, lui, était bien assez fragile comme cela, il ne voulait pas rajouter d'autres soucis sur la pile déjà conséquente de ceux qu'il avait déjà.

   « Harry, je voudrais que tu me ramènes chez moi, s'il te plaît. »

Ce fut tout ce qu'il demanda. Le bouclé le regarda un moment, comme s'il voulait s'assurer que Louis était capable de rester seul après une telle révélation, puis il finit par se lever, demandant au châtain de le suivre d'un signe de la tête.

Le retour jusqu'à la maison du jeune homme fut rapide et silencieux. Une fois devant le portail, Harry coupa le moteur de sa voiture, et descendit, très vite rejoint par Louis qui, hébété, se demandait bien ce que le bouclé était en train de fabriquer.

   « Si tu acceptes, j'aimerais m'excuser auprès de ta grand-mère pour ma conduite de la dernière fois. »

Louis trouva ce geste vraiment gentil et accepta immédiatement en hochant la tête. Finalement, peut-être qu'il allait changer de point de vue concernant Harry. Après ce qu'il avait appris, et surtout en sachant que ce n'était pas un mensonge, peut-être qu'il pourrait, à défaut de devenir un ami, devenir un allié ?

   « J'aimerais également lui parler à propos de... de ce que tu sais. dit-il en baissant la tête. »

Et Louis eu la preuve que Harry ne s'acceptait pas. Il n'acceptait pas ce qu'il était. Il avait souffert à cause des secrets de ses parents et, même maintenant qu'il pouvait vivre comme il le souhaitait, il se retenait, ne voulant pas être associé à ces créatures.

 

  La première réaction de Louis fut de nier catégoriquement. Il était hors de question que sa grand-mère entende une histoire pareille. Elle ne le croirait certainement pas. Et puis là n'était pas la question : avec les problèmes de cœur de Elisabeth, il était tout bonnement hors de question qu'on la chamboule à ce point.

   « Louis, je sais qu'on t'a toujours protégé de tout. Mais les gens d'ici ont certaines croyances, et je suis certain que ta grand-mère fait partie de ceux-là. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi lui parler.

   - Pourquoi faire ?

   - Parce qu'il est trop tard. À partir du moment où tu es devenu leur ami, où tu as fait partie de leur groupe, tu t'es retrouvé mêlé à leurs histoires. Tu es impliqué. Que tu le veuilles ou non. Et je pense qu'il est important que la femme qui t'a élevé le sache. »

Louis soupira à nouveau. Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait pensé être capable de s'attirer autant d'ennuis. Pourquoi c'était toujours sur lui que ça tombait ? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de plus fort ?

   « Je ne veux pas de ça. Je veux juste retrouver mes amis et vivre ma vie en paix. s'exclama-t-il d'un regard implorant, le souffle saccadé.

   - C'est peut-être ta destinée, Louis. Et on ne peut rien faire face au destin. Peut-être qu'à leurs côtés tu seras mené à faire de grandes choses... lui répliqua Harry.

   - Mais je suis incapable d'un truc pareil. Je ne suis rien ! Je suis qu'une plaie pour tout le monde !

   - C'est faux. Tu as su grandir sans tes parents, grâce à ta grand-mère. Tu as des problèmes de santé, ils te pourrissent la vie et pourtant, malgré les émotions fortes que tu as ressenties tout à l'heure, tu n'as pas fait de crise. Et la raison la plus évidente est que tu m'as cru. Si j'avais parlé de ça à certains de mes anciens amis, je suis sûr que ces derniers m'auraient directement conduit à l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche. Mais non, tu as pris le temps de regarder tous les indices que je t'ai donné et tu as su découvrir la vérité qu'ils cachaient. Je ne m'exprime pas souvent ainsi, alors ne compte pas sur moi pour le répéter, mais tu es quelqu'un de bien. On peut compter sur toi. Et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Harry ne saura certainement jamais à quel point ces paroles lui avaient fait du bien. À quel point elles l'avaient motivé. Ce garçon ne l'avait rencontré physiquement que quelques jours auparavant et, bien qu'il le connaissait certainement de par les dires de son frère et de Nathan et Joey, il avait su le cerner parfaitement.

 

  Retrouvant petit à petit son calme, Louis finit par accepter que le bouclé dévoile tout à sa grand-mère, en lui faisant promettre de la ménager du mieux qu'il pouvait.

 

  Quand il ouvrit la porte, Elisabeth arriva immédiatement et fronça les sourcils en voyant les traits du visage de son petit-fils tirés.

   « Mon chéri, tu n'es pas en cours ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-elle rapidement.

   - Ce n'est rien Mamie. J'ai juste appris quelque chose qui m'a troublé et, je m'excuse mais je ne pense pas que j'aurais été capable de retourner en cours. »

Sa grand-mère n'ajouta rien, mais elle fut surprise de voir le fils Styles arriver derrière son petit Louis, un air gêné inscrit sur son visage. Air qui fit presque rire le châtain tant il était bizarre pour lui d'imaginer qu'il arrivait à Harry d'être gêné.

   « Harry voulait te parler, si ça ne te dérange pas. Je pense que je vais aller m'allonger, on se voit tout à l'heure ?

   - Oui bien sûr mon grand, à tout à l'heure. »

Louis jeta un dernier regard au bouclé dont il pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il redoutait de tout dévoiler encore une fois. Il lui sourit gentiment, retira ses baskets, son manteau et monta dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il posa son sac de cours près de son lit, le châtain fut à deux doigts de faire demi-tour et d'écouter à la porte ce que pouvait bien raconter Styles à sa grand-mère, puis il se raisonna en se disant que c'était tout à fait irrespectueux et se laissa finalement tomber sur son lit.

 

  Il lui fallut attendre une bonne demi-heure avant d'entendre la porte de la maison se fermer, et les pas de sa grand-mère dans l'escalier. Il se releva et alla s'asseoir sur sa chaise de bureau, ne voulant pas avoir l'air totalement déchiré par ce qu'il avait appris. Même si c'était bel et bien le cas.

   « Louis ? »

Sa grand-mère entra doucement dans la pièce et sourit lorsqu'elle le vit se lever afin de lui laisser sa place. Elle déposa un doux baiser sur son front et s'assit en soupirant.

   « Comment te sens-tu ? »

Question piège. Louis ne voulait pas répondre. Pas devant sa grand-mère, dont la santé était fragile. Mais en même temps, si celle-ci se rendait compte qu'il lui avait menti, elle se sentirait certainement encore plus mal... Alors il parla.

   « Je me sens trahis. Je comprends que ce ne soit pas une chose facile à révéler, parce que sincèrement, comment peut-on croire qu'une chose pareille existe ? Mais en même temps je pensais qu'ils étaient mes amis et... Oui, je me sens trahis.

   - Ce que m'a avoué Harry ne m'a pas choqué. Loin de là. Tu sais Louis, il y a les personnes qui croient dur comme fer en ce qui peut être prouvé par la science, et il y a celles –comme toi et moi-, qui sont plus ouvertes d'esprit. Tu as choisis de croire Harry, malgré le peu de preuves qu'il t'a apportées. Maintenant, c'est à moi de t'apporter le reste et surtout, c'est à moi de t'apprendre comment vivre avec ce secret. »

Et Louis fut tellement secoué par ces dernières paroles, qu'il en oublia de respirer.


	10. Chapitre 9

  Louis était perdu. Premièrement on lui annonçait que ses meilleurs amis lui avaient caché un lourd secret durant toutes ses années, et ensuite sa grand-mère avouait clairement qu'elle connaissait des choses à propos de ce même secret ? Comment c'était possible ? Avait-il été téléporté sur une autre planète où le surnaturel était chose courante ?

   « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Mamie ? Je comprends plus rien du tout... avoua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. »

Elisabeth secoua la tête en souriant, puis l'invita à venir s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit. Quand cela fut fait, elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le tira contre elle. Louis ayant bien besoin de ce réconfort malgré ses dix-sept ans, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa grand-mère et ferma les yeux.

   « J'étais dans le même état que toi. »

Louis, intrigué, rouvrit les yeux.

   « Comment ça ?

   - J'avais à peu près ton âge quand j'ai appris l'existence des loup-garous.

   - Tu le savais ? Tu étais au courant ? Mais comment ? Et pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

   - Tu sais Louis, j'ai aimé ton grand-père de tout mon cœur, mais il n'était pas l'amour de ma vie. Je devais avoir seize ans quand j'ai rencontré Tom pour la première fois. Il venait d'arriver en France et il avait été placé dans notre classe au lycée. Nous avions le même âge. J'avais été chargé de lui faire découvrir les environs et c'est de cette façon que l'on s'est rapprochés.

   - Vous êtes tombé amoureux ? ne pus s'empêcher de demander Louis.

   - Ce n'était pas bien difficile, il était serviable, attentif... Il était tout simplement parfait. Nous sommes restés ensemble une année entière avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. »

Tout en parlant, le regard d'Elisabeth se perdit dans le vague et Louis n'aimant pas savoir sa grand-mère triste, passa à son tour un bras autour d'elle avant de poser à nouveau sa tête sur son épaule. Trouvant le geste adorable, la vieille femme retrouva le sourire.

   « Tu sais Mamie, si c'est trop dur pour toi d'en parler, je préfère qu'on s'arrête là. Je suis sûr que Styles pourra répondre à mes questions.

   - Non, je dois le faire, c'est important que tu le saches. répondit fermement Elisabeth. »

Alors le jeune châtain hocha la tête et attendit la suite de l'histoire.

   « Pour mes dix-sept ans, j'avais invité Tom chez moi afin qu'il puisse rencontrer tes arrières grands-parents. Ce jour-là, il semblait préoccupé, il était ailleurs et regardait sans cesse dehors, comme s'il avait peur d'être poursuivi. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il se passait, il m'a simplement dit qu'il était terriblement désolé, qu'il n'avait jamais voulu ça et que s'il avait pu l'éviter, il l'aurait fait. Le lendemain, je l'ai cherché partout, je l'ai attendu à l'école, mais il n'est jamais venu. Et puis en rentrant chez moi le soir, j'ai découvert une lettre sur mon lit, et j'ai immédiatement reconnue son écriture. Sur ces quatre feuilles de papier, il m'expliquait tout, et aujourd'hui encore, quand il m'arrive d'y penser, j'en suis chamboulée.

   - Que disait-il ? demanda Louis, gagné par la curiosité.

   - Il m'avouait ce qu'il était avec diverses preuves que je ne pouvais contester, il disait qu'il pensait avoir trouvé en moi la Protectrice de leur meute, mais que les siens ne voulaient pas faire confiance à une humaine, et que, comme il préférait qu'il ne m'arrive aucun mal, il était préférable qu'il s'éloigne.

   - Protectrice ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires ? »

Encore une fois, tout allait trop vite pour Louis. Il voulait absolument comprendre ce que voulait dire être un loup-garou, les contraintes que ça entraînait ainsi que leur mode de vie : Louis voulait pouvoir comprendre le silence de ses meilleurs amis. Mais là, sa grand-mère lui en apprenait beaucoup trop.

   « Toujours d'après les mots de Tom, chaque meute a un Protecteur humain. Il joue un peu le rôle de conciliateur, si tu préfères. Ça se faisait encore il y a une centaine d'années. Et puis, un humain a finit par trahir sa meute, alors tous les Protecteurs ont été bannis de peur que la situation se réitère. La famille de Tom était assez influente et ce dernier voulait en profiter pour ramener cette coutume de protecteur au goût du jour. Mais apparemment ça n'a pas plu au sein de sa meute. expliqua-t-elle.

   - Tu étais vraiment la Protectrice de sa meute ? »

Louis était soufflé. Il avait appris l'existence des loups-garous que depuis quelques heures à peine, et pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'au fond de lui, il connaissait déjà tout ça. Il ne trouvait pas ces révélations choquantes, non, loin de là, il les trouvait tout simplement normales, comme s'il avait toujours vécus en sachant que ces créatures existaient.

   « Malheureusement je ne le saurais jamais. Mais j'aime à penser que oui, je l'étais. Et peut-être que si la situation avait été différente, je serais peut-être aux côtés de Tom. révéla Elisabeth.

   - Tu l'aimes toujours ?

   - J'aime ton grand-père, Louis. Mais je ressentirais toujours de l'affection pour Tom, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier.

   - Tu n'as jamais eu peur qu'il voit uniquement en toi une potentielle Protectrice ?

   - J'y ai pensé. Mais au fond de moi, je savais que son amour pour moi était sincère. Tu sais Louis, il faut me pardonner, mais en voyant tes amis, j'ai immédiatement compris leur vraie nature. Ton ami Harry a été très courageux de tout m'avouer. Il a eu le courage dont Tom a manqué...

   - Il redoutait de devoir t'en parler... Et puis il n'est pas mon ami.

   - Et pourtant, je pense que tu devrais avoir confiance en lui. Laisse-le te guider. »

Louis souffla en se relevant.

   « Et pour Nathan et Joey ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

   - C'est à toi de voir mon chéri. Fait ce qui te semble être juste. »

Puis après ces dernières paroles, Elisabeth embrassa tendrement la joue de son petit-fils avant de sortir de sa chambre et de gagner la cuisine, au rez-de-chaussée.

Louis quant à lui, s'allongea sur son lit. On lui avait donné matière à réfléchir. Déjà, il constatait que Nathan et Joey, ainsi que Harry n'étaient pas violent. De plus, il n'avait jamais remarqué un quelconque changement chez ses deux meilleurs amis durant les pleines lunes. Ce devait très certainement être une légende. En revanche, il avait un peu de mal à comprendre la fonction du Protecteur. Les explications de sa grand-mère avaient été plutôt succinctes à ce sujet, et c'était probablement parce qu'elle n'en savait pas plus elle-même... Mais Louis avait besoin de savoir. Alors, sachant pertinemment que ce ne serait pas sur Internet qu'il trouverait de pareilles informations, il eut l'idée de directement demander à Harry. Louis ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait confiance en lui pour le moment, mais il ne lui avait pas mentis pour l'histoire des loups-garous, alors pourquoi lui mentirait-il pour le reste ?

 

  C'est sur cette dernière idée que le reste de la journée s'écoula. Louis avait profité d'être chez lui pour s'avancer dans ses devoirs et rattraper les cours qu'il avait manqué.

Pendant qu'il travaillait, il avait reçu plusieurs SMS et même plusieurs appels. Tous étaient de Nathan et Joey, inquiets, lui demandant pourquoi il était absent en cours et s'il allait bien. Quand son portable sonna pour la dixième fois, le jeune homme finit par en avoir marre et l'éteignit purement et simplement. Il n'était pas prêt à leur parler, pas après ce qu'ils lui avaient caché, et ce, malgré que ce soit dans leur intérêt. Pour dire vrai, Louis n'acceptait pas le fait de s'être librement confié à eux, de leur avoir raconté son histoire, de leur avoir avoué ses peurs, ses doutes, alors que eux-mêmes n'ont jamais été honnêtes avec lui. Il ne l'acceptait pas.

 

  Il devait être dix-neuf heures lorsque, sortant de la salle de bain, Louis entendit la sonnette. Se doutant de qui il pouvait s'agir, il s'habilla rapidement dans sa chambre et alla s'asseoir sur la première marche des escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée.

   « Oh, bonjour les enfants ! Entrez ! entendit-il de sa place.

   - Bonjour Elisabeth. répondit une voix que Louis reconnue comme étant celle de Nathan.

   - Que me vaut ce plaisir ? enchaîna la vieille dame.

   - Et bien Louis n'était pas en cours, alors j'ai été cherché Nathan à la maison et nous sommes venus directement ici... expliqua Joey à son tour. »

Ils paraissaient vraiment inquiets et Louis n'aimait pas ça. Mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir les regarder en face pour le moment. Alors il préféra rester à sa place plutôt que de s'énerver sur eux.

   « Oui Louis est rentré il y a peu de temps. Il ne se sentait pas très bien, alors il était préférable pour lui qu'il se repose.

   - Oh, d'accord... répondit Nathan. »

Et Louis sentit dans l'intonation qu'il avait prise pour répondre que son ami n'était pas vraiment convaincu.

   « Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ? demanda tout de même Joey, qui était bien plus naïf que son frère.

   - Sincèrement, je ne préfère pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui a provoqué cette crise, mais il a dû mal à s'en remettre. Il dort pour le moment et je ne voudrais pas que vous le dérangiez. De toute façon vous le verrez demain en cours...

   - Oui vous avez raison... répondit Nathan non sans que Louis ne l'ait entendu soupirer.

   - Vous voulez boire quelque chose les garçons ? demanda tout de même Elisabeth.

   - Non, c'est gentil, mais on ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Si vous dites que Louis se repose, alors ça me va. Merci Elisabeth.

   - Mais de rien voyons ! Faites attention pour rentrer les garçons. À bientôt. »

Louis entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir à nouveau. Toutefois, avant que les garçons ne sortent, sa grand-mère ajouta :

   « Vous savez les garçons, il arrive toujours un moment où la glace se brise. Louis n'est pas aussi fragile que vous ne le pensez. »

Louis retint une protestation. Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? Et s'ils se doutaient de quelque chose ? Et si l'histoire se retournait contre Harry ? Il avait le droit de savoir qui était réellement ses meilleurs amis, non ? Alors Harry avait bien fait de lui révéler. Il ne devait pas être puni pour ça.

 

  Quand la porte se referma, Louis entendit les pas de sa grand-mère dans l'escalier. Il ne chercha pas à se relever et à retourner dans sa chambre comme si de rien n'était. De toute façon, Elisabeth le connaissait, elle savait bien qu'il écouterait la conversation d'une manière ou d'une autre.

   « Ne m'en veut pas Louis. Ils doivent comprendre, ce sera la seule façon de faire avancer les choses... s'expliqua-t-elle.

   - Tu sais très bien que je ne t'en voudrais jamais... Même si j'aurais préféré que tu ne dises rien... »

La grand-mère ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler.

   « Alors tu ne m'en voudras pas non plus pour ceci ? dit-il en lui tendant un morceau de papier. »

Louis le prit entre ses mains et le déplia.

   « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en lisant les nombres qui étaient alignés.

   - Il se pourrait que j'aie demandé son numéro à Harry pour toi...

   - Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!

   - Parce que tu as des questions. Et que ce serait plus simple de lui exposer au téléphone plutôt qu'en face à face... »

Louis secoua la tête mais garda tout de même le papier et retourna dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit et souffla un bon coup. Il voudrait pouvoir s'endormir et se réveiller en sachant qu'il avait rêvé de toute ça... Mais malheureusement ça n'arriverait pas, alors il se releva, pris son portable, le ralluma et enregistra le numéro de Styles dans ses contacts.

Puis il s'allongea de nouveau sur son lit. Il regarda un instant le plafond, avant de secouer la tête : après tout sa grand-mère avait raison, il avait des questions et ce serait bien plus facile d'en parler par SMS qu'en face à face. Alors il déverrouilla son téléphone puis ouvrit l'application messagerie.

 

À : Styles.

« J'ai besoin de réponses. Louis. »

 

Il attendit quelques secondes avant de finalement appuyer sur l'icône « envoyer ». Il n'eut même pas le temps de poser son portable sur sa table de chevet que celui-ci se mit à vibrer. Apparemment, il avait trouvé un allié.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avant de vous laisser découvrir le chapitre dix de cette histoire, je tenais à vous souhaiter une bonne et heureuse année 2019. J'espère qu'elle vous apportera tout ce que vous souhaitez !

  Harry se trouvait assit en haut d'une colline, les pieds dans le vide lorsqu'il avait reçu le message de Louis. Il en avait été très surpris. Le plus jeune semblait prendre les choses à cœur et cela fit naître un imperceptible sourire sur la bouche de Harry qui, quelques minutes plus tôt, ruminait encore sur sa chienne de vie. Il enregistra donc rapidement le numéro du châtain, puis tapa une rapide réponse.

 

De : Harry.

« Je répondrai à toutes tes questions, à une seule condition : que tu viennes chez moi demain soir. »

 

La réception plutôt rapide de ce message étonna Louis, qui pensa dans un premier temps que ce devait être des nouvelles venant des jumeaux. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Certes, ils s'étaient déplacés jusqu'ici pour essayer de lui parler, mais ça aurait été la moindre des choses d'essayer de l'appeler, non ? Louis était perdu, et ce qu'il avait appris n'arrangeait rien. Il avait l'impression que maintenant qu'il savait que ses « meilleurs amis » lui avait mentis, jamais il ne pourrait plus leur trouver de circonstances atténuantes.

Lorsqu'il lu le SMS envoyé par Styles, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et ricana : alors comme ça il était vrai que les loup-garous étaient des personnes autoritaires ? Il pensa immédiatement à Derek, un personnage d'une série que lui avait conseillée une amie, et il ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer.

 

À : Harry.

« Serait-ce du chantage ? »

 

À nouveau la réponse vint très rapidement.

 

De : Harry.

« Absolument pas. Simplement, je voudrais que tu vois quelque chose. »

 

À : Harry.

« Et si je refuse ? »

 

De : Harry.

« Disons que ce ne serait pas dans ton intérêt... »

 

Ce dernier message le fit grimacer. Il n'avait franchement pas envie de se rendre chez le loup. D'ailleurs, pouvait-il vraiment le nommer ainsi ? Dans sa tête, cela sonnait assez bizarre et le mettait presque mal à l'aise... Mais là n'était pas la question. Louis savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en Harry en ce qui concernait la partie « loup-garou ». Mais à part ça, il ne le connaissait pas. Et les autres, comment réagiraient-ils s'ils voyaient un humain ? Ne seraient-ils pas en colère ? Il n'avait pas envie que la situation ne dérape...

 

À : Harry.

« Et ta famille ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire s'ils me voient ? Et si je croisais les jumeaux ? »

 

Envoya-t-il alors que la panique le gagnait. Il n'aimait pas cette situation. Il avait peur pour sa vie, mais également pour celle de Harry. Il n'avait pas envie que, parce que Styles l'avait mis au courant, il ait des problèmes. Et puis même, sans parler de ça, il ne sentait pas ce plan foireux.

Le fait que le plus vieux ne réponde pas de suite le stressa encore plus. Il passa les deux minutes suivantes à déverrouiller son téléphone portable plusieurs fois afin de voir s'il n'avait pas loupé un SMS. Sa délivrance ne lui parvint que cinq minutes plus tard.

 

De : Harry.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, fais-moi confiance, personne ne te verra. Viens et tu comprendras, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour le moment. »

 

Louis était presque frustré. Comment ça il ne pouvait pas lui en dire plus ? Il se fichait de lui n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Il allait peut-être s'engager dans quelque chose de dangereux mais on ne pouvait pas lui en dire plus ?

 

À : Harry.

« C'est censé me rassurer ? Je fais quoi en attendant avec ton frère et les jumeaux ? »

 

Louis ne avait même pas pourquoi il continuait cette conversation. Peut-être simplement parce qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré ? Même si une partie de son cerveau continuait de lui crier que cette situation était invraisemblable, il l'avait accepté, mais était-il prêt à s'y confronter ?

 

De : Harry.

« Demain je te dirais où me retrouver. Le mieux serait que tu viennes après les cours, je te ramènerai. Pour Nathan et Joey, sois toi-même et souviens-toi qu'ils n'ont rien dit car ils pensaient te protéger. »

 

Le jeune homme devait bien l'avouer, ce message le surpris. Même si Harry ne semblait pas les apprécier plus que ça, il prenait tout de même la défense des jumeaux... Était-ce lié au fait que lui-même n'acceptait pas ce qu'il était ? Louis pensa que c'était fort possible et cela lui serra le cœur. Lui non plus n'avait pas eu une vie facile jusqu'à présent. En revanche, et cela l'étonna grandement, Harry n'avait aucunement mentionné son petit frère. Et suite à ce constat, il ne put s'empêcher de tout de même poser la question.

 

À : Harry.

« Et pour Enzo ? »

 

Louis ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réponse, pour tout dire. Il était simplement curieux de comprendre la relation qui reliait ces deux frères. Une relation que lui-même ne connaîtrait jamais. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que la réponse le fit déglutir. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

 

De : Harry.

« Tu devrais te méfier de Lorenzo. »

 

Le jeune homme connaissait pourtant les excès de colère d'Enzo. Il n'avait pas un caractère facile et s'énervait facilement. Mais si on lui disait de se méfier de lui, c'est qu'il y avait autre chose, non ? Était-ce lié au fait qu'il était un loup-garou ? Une petite voix intérieure lui souffla qu'il allait bientôt le découvrir, et cela lui fit froid dans le dos.

Alors il répondit un simple « merci » et coupa mon téléphone. Louis le remerciait de lui avoir avoué la vérité, mais surtout, il le remerciait de vouloir répondre à ses questions. D'une certaine manière cela le touchait... Même s'il ne deviendrait pas son ami, il ressentait une certaine forme de sympathie et de respect pour lui. Et c'était bien assez.

 

  Le reste de la soirée passa rapidement. Louis discuta un long moment avec sa grand-mère, il lui expliqua la conversation qu'il avait entretenue avec Styles, et Elisabeth avait semblé plutôt satisfaite.

   « Tu vois Louis, il faut toujours avoir confiance en ses aînées ! avait-elle rigolé. »

Et le jeune homme ne pu qu'avouer qu'elle avait entièrement raison sur ce point. Sa Mamie lui conseilla également de se présenter en cours le lendemain, et de faire comme Harry lui avait dit.

   « Je sais que ce sera dur pour toi parce que tu n'es pas du genre à jouer avec les sentiments, mais tant que tu n'as pas parlé avec Harry, il est plus prudent pour toi de faire comme si de rien n'était. avait-elle dit d'un ton sérieux. »

Et évidemment, il allait l'écouter. C'est pour cela que le matin suivant, Louis se leva de bonne heure, prit rapidement un petit-déjeuner préparé la veille au soir par sa grand-mère, et s'habilla d'un jean et d'un pull chaud. Il prépara rapidement les cahiers dont il aurait besoin suivant ses cours de la journée, et se dépêcha de quitter la maison afin de ne pas louper son bus. Ce ne fut qu'une fois assis dans ce dernier qu'il alluma son portable. Et comme la veille, il n'avait reçu aucun message ni aucun appel des jumeaux. Cela le fit soupirer.

 

  Quand le bus le déposa près du parking du lycée, Louis pu apercevoir Harry sortir de sa luxueuse voiture, au loin. Celui-ci releva même la tête vers lui et lui adressa un petit mouvement de tête. Salutation que le jeune homme lui rendit, avant de marcher jusqu'aux grilles, là où son petit groupe se retrouvait tous les jours. Évidemment, Nathan et Joey s'y trouvait déjà. Il les salua de loin, prétextant ne pas vouloir les contaminer suite à la maladie imaginaire de la veille. Les garçons semblèrent surpris mais ne relevèrent pas, se contentant de demander comment il se sentait. Louis essayait au mieux d'avoir une attitude normale, mais c'était très dur pour lui. À chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de Nathan, ou celui de Joey, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler qu'ils lui avait mentis durant toutes ces années...

   « Salut ! lança Enzo en arrivant près d'eux. Alors Louis, Nico m'a dit que mon frère t'avait ramené hier après-midi ? dit-il d'un air innocent, qui était très mal joué selon le châtain. »

Les jumeaux ouvrirent de grands yeux, choqués.

   « Attend, je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas le blairer ? rétorqua Joey en fronçant les sourcils.

   - C'est le cas. répondit le principal intéressé. Mais il a dû voir que je me sentais vraiment mal et a pris pitié. Si ça peut vous rassurer, il m'a clashé durant tout le trajet et moi aussi. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais aller lui taper la bise tous les matins. lâcha enfin le jeune, qui s'étonnait lui-même par la qualité de son mensonge.

   - Encore heureux... souffla Nathan alors que la sonnerie retentissait. »

Et alors que celui-ci emboîtait le pas de son frère afin de pénétrer dans l'enceinte du lycée, Louis lui lança un regard noir.

 

  Cette journée de cours avait été l'une des plus longue jamais vécut pour Louis. Le pire avait certainement été le déjeuner. Les jumeaux, de nature plutôt bavarde, l'avaient entraîné plusieurs fois dans des conversations, et il avait bien été obligé de jouer la comédie et de leur répondre. Mais ça lui avait demandé beaucoup d'effort et de jeu d'acteur.

Ce n'est seulement qu'aux environs de quatorze heures qu'il reçut un message de Harry lui demandant de le rejoindre près de sa voiture à quinze heures, heure à laquelle ils terminaient leurs cours tous les deux. Apparemment, c'était la mère de Nathan et Joey qui ramenait Enzo, et ainsi ils auraient du temps pour discuter, seuls.

 

  Quinze heures arriva bien plus tôt que ce qu'avait espéré Louis. Celui-ci se dépêcha donc de quitter ses « amis », et se rendit à l'endroit convenu pour le rendez-vous. Lorsqu'il arriva près du parking, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut Harry déjà assis dans sa voiture. Le jeune homme trottina donc et grimpa à son tour dans le bolide.

   « Bonjour à toi aussi. ne put-il s'empêcher de dire alors que Harry démarrait sa voiture sans même lâcher un mot.

   - Excuse-moi Louis, j'ai vraiment eu une journée de merde et je suis assez stressé. Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-il ensuite en quittant quelques instant la route des yeux pour le regarder.

   - Je crois que je n'ai pas eu une journée meilleure que la tienne... Elle a été longue et éprouvante. répondit-il sincèrement. »

Le brun hocha simplement la tête, et Louis pu apercevoir une ride d'appréhension se former sur son front. Ceci ne le rassura pas, au contraire.

   « Où va-t-on ? demanda-t-il alors, histoire de combler ce blanc qui commençait à l'angoisser.

   - Dans une cabane de chasseurs. Plus personne n'y vient et j'aime bien m'y réfugier. Je l'ai entièrement retapé quand je suis arrivé ici. Tu verras, on sera tranquille là-bas. »

Et Louis avait hâte de voir ça.

La voiture roula durant une demie-heure à peu près avant que Harry ne se gare sur le côté, à l'orée du bois.

   « Tu n'as pas peur que quelqu'un l'abîme ? lui demanda Louis une fois sortit de la voiture en la montrant du doigt.

   - Non. À part moi, personne ne vient ici. répondit l'autre en s'engageant dans la forêt touffue. »

Alors le plus jeune se contenta de soupirer et de le suivre. C'était une forêt assez dense qui les entourait et l''absence de sentiers prouvait que peu de personnes côtoyaient ce site.

   « Comment tu fais pour te retrouver là-dedans ? »

Louis était essoufflé, mais marcher dans cette atmosphère lui faisait du bien. Il avait l'impression d'être dans son élément, d'être chez lui, et ça avait quelque chose de réconfortant.

   « À vrai dire je ne me suis jamais posé la question... avoua Harry. Ça a toujours été comme ça. C'est probablement mes sens qui sont un peu plus développés... »

Cette explication sembla logique pour Louis, qui se tut jusqu'à ce que les deux garçons parviennent à une petite cabane ayant belle allure. Le bois semblait avoir été poncé et lasuré récemment, et l'endroit avait quelque chose d'accueillant. Tout le contraire de Styles. Ce dernier l'invita à entrer à l'intérieur, puis il pénétra à son tour dans l'unique pièce, tout en prenant soin de fermer la porte. Pendant que Louis analysait ce qu'il voyait, Harry couvrit les deux petites fenêtre d'un morceau de tissus très épais et de couleur noire, qu'il agrafa à l'entourage de chacune des ouvertures. Après ça, il alluma une petite lampe au centre de la pièce et vint s'asseoir autour de la petite table rectangulaire collée contre l'un des angles de la pièce. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans cette cabane : une table avec deux chaises, un petit évier, une plaque de cuisson, un minuscule réfrigérateur, un lit une place et un chauffage d'appoint. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose, mais l'ameublement était suffisant pour accueillir une personne durant une situation de crise, par exemple.

   « Tu te réfugies souvent ici ? ne pu s'empêcher de demander Louis, tout en prenant place sur la deuxième chaise.

   - Je ne rentre chez mes parents uniquement pour me laver. Tant que je peux rester ici, je reste. »

Sa franchise surprit Louis, mais fit également se serrer son cœur. L'aînée Styles avait vraiment l'air de souffrir contrairement à Enzo...

   « Alors, quelles sont tes questions ? »

Louis prit le temps de réfléchir un instant. Il avait tellement d'idées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête... C'était dur pour lui de devoir les classer et de demander ce qui semblait le plus intéressant.

   « Comment se passe la transformation ? Êtes-vous vraiment des bêtes incontrôlables ? »

Harry ricana.

   « Nous contrôlons totalement notre transformation, Louis. Et être exposé au rayonnement de la pleine lune n'enclenche pas le processus. Simplement, c'est à cette période que nous sommes le plus proche de notre loup. Les dérapages sont très rare.

   - Ce n'était pas le cas de celui qui m'a attaqué... lâcha Louis malgré lui.

   - En effet. Sache qu'il a été puni pour ça. »

Louis soupira, presque rassuré.

   « Vous craignez vraiment l'argent ? »

Cette fois-ci, Harry ne pu retenir un rire.

   « Non, ce n'est qu'un mythe censé rassurer les humains. répondit-il, se moquant ouvertement de la question. »

Mais Louis choisit de ne pas relever et de continuer son interrogatoire.

   « Ma grand-mère était vraiment la protectrice de la meute de ce Tom ? »

Louis pu voir le visage de Harry se crisper. Apparemment, il venait de toucher une corde sensible.


	12. Chapitre 11

  Harry resta silencieux durant de longues minutes. De longues minutes qu'il passa à détailler Louis, comme si son corps était la réponse à la question. Mais Louis comprit très vite que si le plus vieux ne répondait pas, s'était uniquement parce qu'il essayait au mieux de trouver les mots pour ne pas le perdre. Ou le blesser.

   « Oui, il le pensait. Et il le pense toujours d'ailleurs. Il en est de même pour moi. finit par répondre Harry. »

Louis retourna plusieurs fois cette réponse dans son esprit afin d'essayer de la comprendre, sans toutefois y parvenir.

   « Tu connais Tom ? demanda-t-il finalement avec l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait. »

Le plus vieux hocha la tête, un léger sourire accroché sur les lèvres.

   « Thomas Edward Styles. Bien sûr que je le connais puisqu'il est mon grand-père ! »

Louis retint sa respiration pendant quelques secondes, avant que l'air ne commence vraiment à lui manquer, ce qui le força à tousser. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que leur deux familles étaient liées ?

   « C'est pour ça que tu m'as tout avoué ? Parce qu'au final, que je le veuille ou non, je vais être impliqué, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tout ça, c'était beaucoup trop gros pour n'être qu'une simple coïncidence. D'abord le grand-père qui pense avoir trouvé une personne très importante pour sa meute, mais qui au final s'en éloigne pour la protéger, et quelques années plus tard, le petit-fils qui vient tout raconter à un gars paumé ? Non, définitivement, il y avait forcément un lien.

   « Quand je suis partis de chez moi, j'ai été un temps habiter chez mon grand-père. Étant un alpha, un chef de meute, il m'a beaucoup aidé à accepter ma condition... Même si tu peux en douter, à l'époque, j'avais une vision de moi-même encore plus négative qu'aujourd'hui. Alors Tom m'a tout raconté : de l'apparition des loup-garous, jusqu'à comment il avait découvert qu'il était un alpha. Il m'a parlé de ta grand-mère, d'à quel point il tenait à elle, mais qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de l'éloigner. Il m'a dit plusieurs fois qu'elle n'était pas prête, qu'elle était trop fragile, et que c'était pour ça qu'il avait préféré un équilibre précaire pour sa meute plutôt que de la contraindre à une vie telle que celle que Tom avait à lui offrir.

   - Elle aurait été forte. ne put s'empêcher Louis de défendre Elisabeth.

   - Je le sais, j'ai pu en attester moi-même lorsque je lui ai parlé. Et au fond, je pense que mon grand-père le savait aussi. Simplement, je pense qu'au vu de la réputation qu'avaient les Protecteurs, il voulait simplement la garder à l'abri de tout danger. C'est ce qu'on fait en général lorsqu'on aime une personne. »

Louis hocha la tête, d'accord avec les dernières paroles qu'avait tenu Harry. Encore une fois, c'était beaucoup d'informations à digérer pour le jeune homme, mais il tenait le coup. Pour dire vrai, ça l'intéressait beaucoup.

   « Est-ce que maintenant ça a changé ? demanda-t-il.

   - La façon dont sont vus les Protecteurs ? »

Louis hocha à nouveau la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Harry se réinstalla plus confortablement dans sa chaise comme si la tension qu'il ressentait jusqu'à maintenant s'était relâchée. Le plus jeune ne s'était même pas aperçu que son interlocuteur était si stressé.

   « Tu sais, c'est comme pour tout sujet, les mentalités changent. Seulement certains restent confinés dans leurs peurs et leurs pensées moyenâgeuses... En fait, je pense que si une meute sautait le pas et acceptait leur Protecteur, d'autres suivraient.

   - Ton grand-père est un alpha, non ? Pourquoi ne le fait-il pas ? le questionna Louis.

   - Parce qu'il n'a jamais exercé ce rôle, il l'a refusé et a laissé un autre prendre sa place. Ça a été très dur pour lui et pendant un temps, ils ont tous pensé qu'il deviendrait fou. Mais Tom ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'une meute sans sa Protectrice, alors il a fait ce qui lui semblait être juste.

   - Est-ce qu'il regrette ? demanda Louis qui se sentait mal pour cet homme qui s'était privé de vivre. »

Harry soupira et se leva, prenant soin de ranger sa chaise sous la petite table afin de ne pas buter dedans. Il attrapa un verre qui séchait près de l'évier, le rempli d'un soda pétillant que Louis reconnu comme étant de la limonade, et tandis le verre au plus jeune, qui s'empressa de la prendre et d'y tremper les lèvres. Même si ce n'était pas des plus conseillé pour la santé, Louis adorait cette boisson.

   « La seule chose qu'il regrette, c'est de s'être éloigné de ta grand-mère. répondit enfin Harry. »

Louis ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner.

   « Alors quoi, on aurait pu être frères ? »

Harry sourit à son tour puis vint de réinstaller sur la chaise près du plus jeune.

   « Peut-être... Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Je dois te dire quelque chose d'important, Louis. »

Ce dernier pu sentir les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. À vrai dire, il ne détestait pas passer du temps avec Harry. En le laissant lui poser toutes ces questions, Louis avait apprit pas mal de choses, et il avait pu en comprendre d'autres. Il était vraiment reconnaissant pour cet échange. Mais en disant cette dernière phrase, le ton de la voix de Harry avait changé. Pas qu'il n'avait pas été sérieux jusqu'à présent, loin de là ! Mais le sérieux s'était teinté d'appréhension. Peut-être même d'un peu de peur. Et Louis n'aimait pas du tout quand le plus vieux avait peur. Pour lui, Harry Styles et la peur était deux choses qui ne pouvaient coller.

   « Je t'écoute... Avec attention. précisa-t-il ensuite. »

Parce qu'il était certain que c'était ce dont Harry avait besoin : de l'attention. De ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, les Styles avaient toujours plus ou moins été en conflits. Et c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, Harry se retrouvait à dormir dans une cabane en bois au plein cœur d'une forêt. Si ses parents n'étaient pas capable d'écouter sincèrement ce que leur fils avait à dire, Louis le ferait à leur place.

   « Tu vois, les dix-huit ans d'un... loup-garou représentent un peu un palier. Ouais, voilà, c'est tout à fait ça. Dans les études, c'est l'année du Baccalauréat, et bien pour les loups c'est une espèce de passerelle. Sauf que tout le monde n'emprunte pas cette passerelle justement. Jusqu'à nos dix-huit ans, nous sommes tous des omégas, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose dans la hiérarchie d'une meute. Le jour de nos dix-huit, à l'heure précise à laquelle on a vu le jour, on subit comme une cérémonie qui permet de savoir si on va rester un oméga, ou bien si on deviendra-

   - Un alpha... le coupa Louis.

   - C'est exact.

   - Et les bêtas ? le questionna ensuite le plus jeune.

   - Pour eux c'est différent. Seul un oméga choisit par un alpha peut devenir un bêta. Et évidemment, c'est une personne de confiance qui est choisie, une personne dont l'alpha sait qu'il exercera parfaitement sa fonction. expliqua Harry. »

Louis hocha la tête de façon à faire comprendre à son interlocuteur qu'il avait assimilé ces dernières informations.

   « Pourquoi tu me parles de ça, Harry ? Je comprends que ce soit important pour le fonctionnement d'une meute, mais je ne vois pas très bien où tu veux en venir… »

Louis eu à peine le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'un grincement ce fit entendre sur la porte en bois de la cabane. Le jeune homme sursauta, et se tourna rapidement vers Harry afin de vérifier s'il n'avait pas rêver ce bruit. Le plus vieux lui sourit, avant de se lever et de gagner la porte. Toujours orienté vers Louis, il tourna la poignée et d'un coup d'épaule, poussa la porte afin que cette dernière s'ouvre en grand. Ainsi fut révélée une bête, ayant l'allure d'un loup mais toutefois beaucoup plus grosse que ces derniers. À vrai dire, il avait déjà vu l'une de ces bêtes, bien que celle qu'il avait devant lui avait une robe brune et d'éclatant yeux marron. Le loup-garou s'avança, puis s'arrêta devant Harry en lui faisant un signe de tête bizarre. Louis cru un instant que son cœur avait cessé de battre, avant de finalement se rendre compte que ce dernier essayait de sortir de sa cage thoracique. Il eut un instant la respiration sifflante, avant de se rendre compte que le loup, contrairement à celui qu'il avait dernièrement rencontré, n'était absolument pas menaçant, ce qui l'apaisa. Le gigantesque quadrupède s'approcha de deux pas supplémentaire avant de s'asseoir sur son train arrière. Il sembla toiser Louis un instant, puis approcha sa truffe de la jambe du jeune homme. Ce dernier eut presque envie de ricaner devant l'absurdité de la scène : cette grosse bestiole occupait pratiquement tout l'espace libre de la cabane. Seulement, il se retint lorsqu'il vit le loup poser sa gueule sur sa jambe et souffler lentement. Harry quant à lui, avait toujours ce sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres. Il avait regardé toute la scène, sans en louper une seconde. Quand le moment fut venu, il ferma à nouveau la porte de la cabane, tout en prenant garde à ce que personne ne les aient vu. Ensuite, il s'approcha du loup. Il posa sa main gauche sur le flanc de ce dernier, puis leva la tête, afin que ses yeux verts tombent dans le bleu de ceux de Louis.

   « Ce loup que tu as devant toi est mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Il a été là dans les bons, comme dans les mauvais moments. Il m'a encouragé et parfois remis dans le droit chemin lorsque je divaguais... Louis, je te présente Elio, mon bêta. Elio, voici Louis, le Protecteur de notre meute. »


	13. Chapitre 12

  Lorsque le mot « Protecteur » sortit de la bouche de Harry, Elio, enfin, son loup, poussa ce que Louis pensa être un gémissement, avant de poser son museau sur la main du jeune garçon, elle-même posée sur sa cuisse. Instinctivement et ce, même si au fond de lui il était encore transi de peur, Louis leva la main et la déposa dans la fourrure de la bête brune en face de lui. Sous sa paume, l’épais pelage du loup était d’une douceur incroyable. C’était tellement agréable, tellement apaisant de sentir ses doigts remuer dans cet abondant lit de soie.

   « Alors comme ça il est ton bêta… dit Louis en regardant rapidement Harry avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur l’animal qu’il avait en face de lui.

   - Oui. chuchota rapidement le plus vieux, appréhendant la réaction du châtain lorsque celui-ci comprendrait l’ensemble des paroles qu’il avait prononcées. »

Le concerné resta un moment silencieux, occupé à regarder la gigantesque bête qui se trouvait presque assise sur ses pieds. Alors que ses yeux rencontraient le regard du loup, une sérénité déconcertante naquît en lui. C’était comme si sa présence auprès du lycanthrope lui était… nécessaire. Il sentait comme une attraction qui le poussait à s’assurer que le loup devant lui allait bien, qu’il n’était pas blessé, qu’il n’avait besoin de rien. Son esprit était embrumé et pourtant, il avait tout à fait conscience d’où il se trouvait. Avec qui il se trouvait.

   « C’est logique que tu sois un alpha. Tu en as la carrure… Et le caractère. déclara le jeune homme d’un ton neutre. »

Son regard était toujours encré sur le loup devant lui. Il avait suivit chaque moindre petite touffe de poil de l’animal. Ainsi, il avait pu remarquer à quel point sa musculature était importante, à quel point ses yeux étaient perçant, mais surtout, à quel points sa mâchoire semblait capable de réduire son bras en miettes en un seul coup de dents. Mais bizarrement, ce dernier détail ne l’inquiétait pas : il savait, au fond que lui, que jamais Elio ne l’attaquerait.

 

  C’est le doux rire de Styles qui sortit finalement Louis de ses pensées. Il se désintéressa donc du loup, et se concentra sur le frère de son ami.

   « Tu sais, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses… »

Ça, le châtain était bien placé pour le savoir. Combien de fois il avait fait apparaître un sourire sur ses lèvres alors que tout ce qu’il souhaitait était de se rouler en boule dans son lit et de pleurer jusqu’à ne plus avoir de larmes. Combien de fois avait-il répondu « oui » à la fameuse question « tu vas bien ? », simplement pour qu’on le laisse tranquille. Alors, en effet, il comprenait ce que voulait dire Harry. Mais ça le mettait également assez mal à l’aise. Qu’est-ce qu’entendait réellement Harry par cette phrase ? Il se promit de lui poser cette question plus tard. Pour le moment, tout ce qu’il voulait c’était essayer d’avaler ce qu’on venait de lui dire.

   « Le protecteur de ta meute, hein ? »

Louis avait dit cette phrase d’un ton très neutre. Comme une simple constatation. À vrai dire, il s’en doutait un peu. Mais dans un même temps, ça lui paraissait tellement invraisemblable…

   « Oui… souffla Harry, dont le sourire se faisait encourageant. »

Il jouait gros en lui annonçant cela, le plus jeune le savait pertinemment. Harry était un jeune alpha. Un jeune alpha qui avait déjà constitué une meute, ce qui ne devait pas être simple pour son âge. Louis imaginait bien que ce rôle représentait beaucoup de responsabilités, et il comprenait que le lycanthrope ne pouvait pas tout faire tout seul. Mais avec ce qu’il lui avait raconté, Louis se demandait si ce n’était pas un peu trop risqué de révéler un Protecteur, de l’intégrer dans la meute à laquelle il appartient. Et puis, il fallait plutôt être fort pour exercer une telle fonction, non ? Il y avait certainement des choses à apprendre, il devait y avoir un entraînement…

   « Mais… pourquoi moi ? Est-ce que tu m’as bien regardé ? Je ne suis rien, Harry. Comment veux-tu que tout une meute puisse se reposer sur moi alors que je ne sais même pas prendre soin de moi-même ? demanda le jeune homme dont les yeux se remplirent de larmes.

   - Donc tu acceptes. »

Harry avait établit un fait. Fait qui fut acquiescé par un petit grondement émit par Elio.

   « J-je ne sais pas, Harry. À vrai dire, je ne sais plus grand-chose. Il y a quelques jours encore j’étais un simple lycéen avec une vie de merde et des amis en qui il croyait, et maintenant… Maintenant tout va un peu vite. Tu sais, quand tu m’as appris pour ma grand-mère, ça ne m’a pas étonné. Elle est forte, elle est cultivée, sociable, téméraire. Tout ce que je ne suis pas.

   - Tu mens, Louis. le coupa le jeune Styles. Tu es fort, toi aussi. Mais d’une autre manière que ta grand-mère. Tu as beaucoup d’empathie pour les gens autour de toi, certainement dû à ce que tu as vécut étant enfant. C’est ça ta force. Voir, dans le monde actuel, quelqu’un d’attentionné, qui se souci des gens, qui s’inquiète de connaître leur état mental, c’est magnifique. Mais malheureusement, c’est aussi ton plus grand défaut. Ça et le fait que tu aies peur de l’abandon. Non, regarde-moi, le pria Harry alors que le châtain baissait la tête. Tu ne doit pas en avoir honte. Tu dois te servir de ça. Ouvre-toi sur l’extérieur. Quelqu’un vient à ta rencontre ? Très bien, tu lui donnes que des faits basiques sur qui tu es. Si la personne se livre un peu plus, tu fais de même. Tu es très gentil, Louis. Tu l’es même un peu trop. Mais ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu’un de faible, d’insignifiant. Tu sais, quand je suis entré chez toi pour la première fois, quand j’ai rencontré Elisabeth, j’ai bien observé la façon dont elle te regardait. D’ailleurs, elle ne te regarde pas, elle te couve des yeux. Et ce n’est pas de la pitié que j’ai pu y lire, mais bien une immense fierté. Tu es quelqu’un de bien, Louis. Tu es quelqu’un de brillant, à l’écoute des autres. Il est simplement temps que tu t’en rende compte. »

Suite à cela, le châtain resta sans voix durant quelques instants. Les larmes coulaient désormais sur ses joues et cela ne dû pas plaire au loup toujours présent dans la pièce, puisqu’il effaça chacune d’elle d’un léger coup de museau, qui firent pouffer le jeune garçon. Ce qu’il venait d’entendre l’avait bouleversé. Ça l’avait bouleversé, parce c’était vrai. Tout ce qu’avait dit Harry était vrai. C’était assez chamboulant de l’entendre décrire si facilement la personne qu’il était alors que lui-même ne le savait pas vraiment. Mais finalement, ça avait presque quelque chose de rassurant.

   « Mais comment peux-tu penser ça, Harry ? On ne se connaît pas. Si ça se trouve, je suis un être vil et manipulateur ! »

Le plus vieux ne pu retenir son rire plus longtemps.

   « Toi ? Manipulateur ? Laisse-moi rire. Je sais que tu n’es pas comme ça. Je _sens_ que tu n’es pas comme ça.

   - Est-ce que c’est un truc de loup ? demanda timidement Louis en reportant son attention sur celui qui se trouvait devant lui, qui était désormais allongé à ses pieds.

   - Oui, c’est un truc de loup. Mais en fait, c’est surtout un truc d’alpha. Nous savons reconnaître les personnes qui pourraient renforcer notre meute. Et c’est ton cas. Tu n’as peut-être pas notre problème de fourrure, mais tu n’en demeure pas moins digne d’être notre Protecteur. »

Louis baissa encore plus la tête. S’il avait pu trouver un petit trou, il se serait immédiatement caché à l’intérieur. Ce que venait de lui dire Styles le flattait. Il avait réussit à le faire se sentir important, se sentir influent pour une noble cause. Certes, il avait encore du mal à se faire à l’existence de créatures surnaturelles, mais il voulait y croire. Pour une fois, il voulait écouter son instinct, son cœur, et tous deux lui criaient d’accepter ce rôle qu’on lui proposait.

   « Je veux bien essayer… chuchota-t-il finalement. Mais je vais avoir besoin d’aide ! ajouta-t-il plus fort alors que Harry soufflait de soulagement et que le loup piétinait de bonheur.

   - On te fournira toute l’aide dont tu auras besoin. acquiesça le plus vieux en lui souriant gentiment. »

Et ce sourire l’atteint directement au cœur. Il paraissait tellement insouciant, Louis pouvait y lire tellement de reconnaissance… S’en était vraiment déroutant. Ainsi, Harry Styles pouvait vraiment être gentil, attentionné. C’était assez inattendu, mais aussi plaisant.

   « Et par quoi on commence ? »

Après l’incompréhension, le doute, l’acceptation, voilà que Louis commençait à stresser. Il voulait vraiment être à la hauteur. Mais il appréhendait cette aide qu’allait lui fournir Harry. Est-ce que c’était un entraînement sportif ? Si c’était le cas, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps avec son asthme…

   « Nous n’allons rien commencer ce soir. Je crois que la journée a été assez riche en émotions comme ça. Je vais te ramener chez toi. Mais avant que l’on s’en aille, j’aimerais te demander quelque chose…

   - Je t’écoute. le pria de continuer le châtain.

   - Si tu l’accepte, j’aimerais te présenter au reste de la meute. »

Oui, évidemment, le reste de la meute. Louis n’y avait pas pensé jusqu’à maintenant, bien qu’il se doutait qu’ils n’étaient pas que deux. Était-il prêt à officialiser son rôle ? À promettre à toutes ces personnes qu’elles pourraient compter sur lui ?

   « Sont-ils nombreux ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

   - Cinq autres loups font partie de notre meute. Et avant que tu ne me pose la question : aucun de tes amis n’en font partie. »

Notre meute. Les jumeaux n’en font pas partie. Et bien oui, Louis était prêt.

Après un rapide mouvement de tête qui fit comprendre à Harry que c’était d’accord, Elio, suivit de Harry, quittèrent la cabane, non sans faire attention à ce qu’ils soient bien seuls. Lorsqu’ils furent certains que ce fut bien le cas, Louis pu entendre Elio hurler à la lune. Ce crie était saisissant, presque envoûtant, et le jeune homme le reconnut tout de suite pour ce qu’il était : un appel. Le bêta appelait ses loups. La première réaction qu’eut le châtain en se rendant compte qu’il avait compris le hurlement, fut l’étonnement. Était-ce parce qu’il avait été désigné comme Protecteur de cette meute ?

   « Louis ? l’appela-t-on de l’extérieur. Tu peux venir ! »

Timidement, le jeune homme se leva et avança lentement jusqu’à la porte de la petite cabane. Il refoula son envie de se rester caché derrière celle-ci, inspira un bon et se présenta sur le petit perron qu’avait fabriqué Harry. Et la surprise le gagna. En effet, il y avait bien cinq autres loups devant lui. Cinq autres loups dont le pelage allait du blanc au noir, en passant par le brun et le sable. Ils ne paraissaient pas du tout hostile, pas comme la première bête qui l’avait agressée. Ils avaient presque l’air heureux d’être ici : heureux de le rencontrer.

   « Les amis, je vous présente Louis Tomlinson, votre Protecteur. Louis, voici ta meute. »

À ces mots, une douce chaleur envahit le cœur du châtain. Et il dû en être de même pour les lycanthropes qui se trouvaient devant lui puisque, ceux-ci, après avoir reniflé l’air, levèrent simultanément la tête vers la lune, ronde dans le ciel, et commencèrent à hurler. Puis, aussi vite qu’ils étaient arrivés, ils repartirent en courant et s’enfoncèrent dans les bois. Louis était scotché par ce à quoi il venait d’assister.

   « Bon, et bien on dirait qu’ils t’apprécient ! s’enthousiasma Harry en souriant.

   - Tu crois ? demanda timidement le jeune homme.

   - Bien sûr que oui. Aller viens, je vais te raccompagner. Elio, tu peux aller chasser avec les autres, je sais combien tu en as envie. s’adressa-t-il ensuite à l’animal qui se tenait toujours près d’eux. »

L’instant d’après, le gros loup brun, non sans avoir préalablement déposé une lichette sur la main de Louis, disparu lui aussi à travers les arbres.

   « Tu le rencontreras demain sous sa forme humaine. Comme nous n’avons pas les mêmes horaires, je lui ai demandé de te conduire chaque matin au lycée, et évidemment il a accepté.

   - C’est vraiment très gentil de sa part… Mais tu es sûr que ça ne le dérange pas, hein ? s’empressa le plus jeune, de demander. »

Harry ricana.

   « En fait, pour tout t’avouer, c’est lui qui m’a presque imploré pour le faire. Tu comprendras pourquoi très vite, j’en suis sûr… Bon tu es prêt à rentrer chez toi ? »

Est-ce qu’il l’était ? Oui. Mais ce pour quoi il était encore plus prêt c’était de revoir la meute, ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils. Dans quoi s’était-il encore embarqué ?


	14. Chapitre 13

  Louis fut brusquement sortit de son sommeil par le bruit strident de son réveil. Grommelant, et tout en gardant les yeux fermés, il envoya un gros coup de poing dans l’objet à l’origine de son dérangement, ce qui lui permis de le faire taire, puis se réinstalla convenablement, enroulé dans son épaisse couette. Il était bien, là, au chaud, loin de tout problème. Ici, il n’avait pas à penser aux jumeaux, aux Styles, à la meute… Et en fait si, voilà, il était trop tard son cerveau commençait déjà à l’enquiquiner.

Soupirant et pleurnichant pour la forme, le jeune homme finit par repousser sa couette d’un mouvement brusque et de s’asseoir sur son lit, et de prendre sa tête dans ses mains.

Même s’il avait plutôt bien dormi, beaucoup de pensées s’entremêlaient dans son esprit. La veille avait encore été une journée riche en révélations, en apprentissages. Des éléments qu’il n’aurait jamais cru possible avait été mis en évidence et désormais, il allait devoir faire avec. Il allait même devoir s’entraîner pour assumer cette nouvelle vie qui s’offrait à lui. D’ailleurs, Louis continuait de douter quant à sa capacité à être cette personne si importante pour une meute. Mais en son fond intérieur, il avait une certitude. C’était cette certitude qui lui donnait envie de se battre. Et puis, il y avait cette chose, inconnue. Comme un voile diffus qui venait parfois se glisser entre ses pensées et son raisonnement. Par ce voile il sentait des sentiments, des impressions. Lorsque c’était arrivé pour la première fois, alors que Harry le conduisait chez lui hier au soir, Louis avait hoqueté, dérangé par cette soudaine agression qui était loin d’être agréable. Il avait tout d’abord ressenti de la joie, de l’apaisement, et surtout beaucoup de reconnaissance. Et ce n’était absolument pas des sentiments qui étaient siens. Mais il n’avait pas eu besoin de demander à Styles ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Il n’avait pas eu besoin de le faire parce que c’était tout à fait claire pour lui : il possédait un lien avec la meute. Il avait accepté son rôle de Protecteur, les loups de Harry l’avaient accepté à son tour, et il se doutait bien qu’avec de telles créatures surnaturelles, il ne pouvait pas rester complètement humain. Ce devait donc être le prix à payer. Mais il se doutait qu’avec un peu d’entraînement, cette petite chose dans son esprit pourrait lui être bien utile.

 

  À vrai dire, le sujet qui interpellait le plus Louis, concernait son attaque. En effet, même si Harry ne lui avait révélé que peu de chose, son instinct lui criait que ce n’était pas un membre de _sa_ meute qui l’avait violenté. Le jeune homme n’avait vu ces loups que le temps de quelques minutes, mais ce lien bizarre était formel : jamais _ses_ loups n’auraient pu lui faire du mal. Alors il se questionnait et comptait bien mener son enquête. Il se leva donc, frissonnant lorsque la plante de ses pieds toucha le sol, puis alla rapidement fouiller dans son sac de cours pour en sortir une feuille blanche vierge ainsi qu’un stylo et une règle. Regagnant son lit, il se cala du mieux qu’il pu sous sa couette, puis attrapa un livre qui traînait sur sa table de chevet pour en faire un sous-main. Dans sa tête, c’était limpide : Nathan, Joey et Lorenzo étaient les premiers sur sa liste. C’est avec le cœur serré qu’il inscrit donc ces trois prénoms sur la feuille et traça une colonne pour chacun. Ça lui retournait les tripes de se dire que l’un de ses amis pouvaient être à l’origine de sa mésaventure. Mais ayant caché leur secret depuis toutes ces années, il n’y aurait rien d’étonnant à ce que l’un d’eux soit le coupable. Peut-être était-ce Nathan ? Après tout, l’agressivité soudaine qu’il avait fait passer pour une maladie était possiblement un signe d’une possible perte de contrôle ? Louis nota donc ceci dans la case correspondante. Il avait toujours adoré les films et séries mettant en scène des détectives. Et c’était ce en quoi il allait se transformer à partir d’aujourd’hui : en un détective en quête de vérité. Il allait observer chaque faits et gestes des jumeaux et de Lorenzo. Et il se jura sur la mémoire de ses parents qu’il trouverait.

   « Louis ? Tu ne te lèves pas ? »

Le jeune hommes sursauta, surpris par la soudaine intervention de sa grand-mère.

   « Je suis réveillé ! cria-t-il tout en trottinant jusqu’à son sac pour y ranger sa feuille et son stylo, balançant au passage le livre sur le sol. Je suis en train de m’habiller, je descend bientôt ! »

Derrière la porte Elisabeth soupira, puis Louis put entendre ses pas dans les escaliers : elle était redescendu. S’activant, il fit un brin de toilette, avant de s’habiller et d’aller retrouver sa grand-mère qui s’affairait en cuisine.

   « Mamie, je t’ai déjà dit que je pouvais très bien préparer mon petit-déjeuner tout seul… soupira-t-il en lui déposant doucement un baiser sur le front. »

Pour toute réponse, la vieille dame rigola, faisant apparaître de petites rides dans les coins de ses yeux et de sa bouche.

   « Voyons, Louis. Si je te laissais préparer ta propre nourriture, tu mourrais d’intoxication alimentaire en deux jours grand maximum ! »

Comme réponse, le châtain pesta et fit la moue mais, regardant rapidement l’heure sur la vieille pendule de la cuisine, se dépêcha tout de même d’avaler son verre de jus de fruits et de manger ses céréales.

   « Tu prends le bus ce matin ? le questionna Elisabeth, d’un air innocent. »

Air innocent dont Louis ne fut absolument pas dupe, mais qui lui donna l’envie de taquiner un peu sa grand-mère.

   « Oh, non. Un ami vient me chercher. En voiture. précisa-t-il ensuite.

   - Un ami ? releva sa grand-mère.

   - Oui. Il s’appelle Elio. »

Le jeune homme ne manqua pas l’expression de surprise qui naquît sur le visage de la personne qu’il aimait le plus en ce bas monde. Il savait qu’elle s’était attendue à ce que ce soit Harry qui vienne le chercher, et se trouvait donc déstabilisée par cette annonce.

   « Elio ? Je n’ai jamais entendu ce prénom... »

Louis haussa les sourcils puis, ayant terminé de prendre son petit-déjeuner, déposa le tout dans le lave-vaisselle, essuya la table et alla récupérer son portable qui était resté sur un meuble, dans le salon. En l’allumant, il s’aperçut qu’il avait plusieurs messages en attente. Deux des jumeaux, qu’il ne lu même pas et un d’un numéro inconnu. C’était en fait Elio qui lui confirmait sa présence ce matin à sept heures trente précise pour l’emmener au lycée. À la fin de la lecture du message, Louis souriait. Ce n’était que trois petites lignes, mais le jeune homme pouvait tout de même sentir que ce n’était pas quelque chose qui avait été écrit rapidement, pour se débarrasser. Il y avait des formules de politesse, et Elio lui demandait même s’il allait bien. Et bien qu’en soit ce ne soit pas grand-chose, cela égaya tout de même l’humeur du châtain. Alors il prit le temps d’enregistrer le numéro dans sa carte SIM et de répondre un petit mot le remerciant.

   « Donc, ce Elio… ? insista Elisabeth.

   - Et bien, c’est un ami de Harry.

   - Donc il est lui aussi un loup-garou ?

   - Et bien, à vrai dire, je finis par me demander qui n’en est pas un… pouffa Louis qui fut très vite rejoint par sa grand-mère. »

La vieille femme, passant près de son petit-fils, posa sa main sur l’une des joues du jeune homme, puis embrassa l’autre tendrement.

   « Comment te sens-tu mon chéri ? »

Louis soupira avant baisser les yeux vers le sol. Il s’éloigna de sa grand-mère et partit s’asseoir sur l’un des deux fauteuil présent dans le salon et, d’un geste, invita la femme à le rejoindre.

   « Elio est le bêta de Harry… souffla alors le jeune homme en fermant les yeux un instant.

   - Oh, je vois. Et bien, ça ne me surprend pas vraiment. En y réfléchissant, Harry a tout à fait la carrure d’un alpha ! affirma-t-elle. »

Elisabeth à la suite de son intervention, resta un moment silencieuse. Puis, voyant que son petit-fils ne réagissait pas, elle ajouta :

   « Tu sais Louis, être le Protecteur d’une meute est une chose magnifique. Je pense sincèrement que ça pourrait beaucoup t’aider... »

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme sursauta.

   « Tu as deviné…

   - Tu présentes les mêmes dispositions que moi lorsque j’avais ton âge. Alors oui, j’ai deviné.

   - Des dispositions ?

   - Un sens de l’écoute très développé, un lien particulier avec la nature, une imagination débordante insoupçonnée… Étant adolescente, j’ai longtemps souffert de ces « différences ». J’étais plus mature et plus responsable que la plupart de mes camarades et l’on se moquait beaucoup de moi pour cela. Et puis j’ai rencontré Tom, et tout m’a semblé tellement clair… Je me suis rendue compte qu’en fait, ce n’était pas moins qui était différente, au contraire ! J’avais quelque chose de plus que tous les autres. Quelque chose d’unique.

   - Un lien avec une meute… devina le jeune homme. »

Sa grand-mère lui sourit.

   « Je ne vais pas te mentir, cette rencontre avec Tom a chamboulé ma vie. Mais elle l’a fait en bien. Évidemment, j’aurais souhaité que les choses se passent autrement… Quand je te vois Louis, je vois un homme qui aura beaucoup de chance. Beaucoup de chance d’être heureux, entouré de personnes qui se reposeront sur lui parce que c’est comme ça qu’ils fonctionnent, et parce que tu seras leur soutient. Tu es né pour ça. N’aies pas peur. Je retrouve beaucoup de Tom en Harry. Je ne vais pas te mentir, la première fois que je l’ai rencontré il m’a parut être un garçon très dur. Mais je sais aujourd’hui qu’il a fait ça dans le but que tu le laisses t’approcher. Tu es comme ça : tu confrontes les difficultés tête baissée lorsqu’elles touchent un membre de ta famille. Te provoquer de la sorte était très bien joué ! Mais je pense que derrière cette facette qu’il s’est donné, ce petit est quelqu’un de bien. Je ne te forcerais jamais la main sur quoi que ce soit Louis, mais je pense que tu peux lui faire confiance. Entièrement confiance. »

Le jeune homme, touché par ces paroles, hocha la tête avant de se lever et de rejoindre le fauteuil où sa grand-mère était installée. En prenant garde de ne pas la blesser, il s’assit sur ses genoux et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Immédiatement la vieille dame lui rendit son étreinte.

   « Qu’est-ce que je ferais sans toi mamie…

   - Exactement ce que tu fais actuellement. Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me rend fière… répondit-elle en l’embrassant sur le front. »

Ils furent interrompus par un bruit de klaxon. Louis, se doutant qu’il s’agissait de Elio, se releva et se dépêcha d’enfiler des basket, un manteau et de récupérer son sac de cours et son portable pour ne pas le faire attendre. Il souhaita à Elisabeth une bonne journée, puis sortit de la maison. Effectivement, le bêta l’attendait tranquillement dans sa voiture. Lorsqu’il ouvrit la portière du côté passager, il fut accueilli par un magnifique sourire.

   « Bonjour Louis ! s’exclama son chauffeur en lui tendant sa main droite. »

Main que Louis attrapa immédiatement. Elio paraissait être l’exact contraire de Harry. C’était un jeune homme de taille moyenne, les cheveux du même brun que la fourrure de son loup. Il avait également de très joli yeux couleur marrons avec quelques reflets ambrés. Les trais de son visage étaient fins, presque enfantins, ce qui contrastait totalement avec le corps d’athlète qu’il possédait. Au premier abord il paraissait très accessible, très sympathique. Il dégageait une joie de vivre assez contagieuse. Louis comprit immédiatement pourquoi Styles semblait autant l’apprécier : Elio était sans conteste une personne sur qui l’on pouvait compter.

   « Salut… répondit le jeune homme timidement. »

Puis il monta dans la voiture. Une fois sa portière claquée, son chauffeur redémarra sa voiture et s’engagea sur l’étroit sentier de terre qui les mènerait sur la route principale.

   « Je te remercie de passer me chercher. Harry m’a dit que ça ne te dérangeais pas, mais… Tu n’es vraiment pas obligé de faire ça.

   - Si c’est ce dont tu as peur : non, Harry ne m’y a pas obligé. Je me suis proposé, il a trouvé que c’était une bonne idée, c’est tout. expliqua-t-il. Et puis, cela est conforme à mon rôle de bêta : tu es peut-être une protection spirituelle pour la meute, mais moi je suis la protection offensive. Tu es la tête, je suis les bras. T’emmener en cours me permet de faire mon boulot au sein de la meute. ajouta-t-il en voyant l’air perplexe de Louis.

   - Alors nous serons comme un duo ?

   - Non, cette place est plutôt réservée à Harry. En revanche, je serais le prolongement de ton bras. Si tu as besoin tu peux faire appel à moi et j’interviendrais. C’est pour cela que je me suis montré assez collant hier soir. Je tenais à m’excuser si toutefois ma réaction t’a mise mal à l’aise.

   - Oh non, ce n’est rien ! »

Immédiatement Elio parut se détendre.

   « Est-ce que ça va toujours être comme ça ? Je veux dire, est-ce que tu vas toujours essayé d’agir de façon à ce que ça me plaise ? »

Parce que, effectivement, c’était tout à fait ce qu’il se passait.

   « Je pense que ça va être comme ça les premiers temps. Ta présence auprès de nous est assez déconcertante. Mais en bien ! ajouta-t-il rapidement. Il va nous falloir à tous un temps d’adaptation, personne ne nous a jamais réellement expliqué l’impact d’un Protecteur sur une meute. Tout ce que je sais c’est que je vous protégerais toi et Harry, quoi qu’il en coûte. »


	15. Chapitre 14

  Avec Elio comme chauffeur, la route sembla passer à une vitesse folle pour Louis. Sur le chemin, le plus vieux finit par engager la discussion et, de ce fait, divers sujets furent évoqués comme : les cours -qui ne manquaient pas à Elio-, Harry… Pour dire vrai, Louis n’en apprit pas beaucoup sur son compagnon de route, mais cela ne l’empêcha pas d’être déçu lorsque les grilles de son lycée se dressèrent devant lui. Elio était un garçon très abordable et avenant. Il mettait rapidement les gens à l’aise : tout ce dont le châtain avait besoin pour mener de bonnes conversations.

   « Ne fait pas cette tête, Louis ! Je passe te chercher ce soir, on pourra continuer nos discussions à ce moment-là. le rassura le brun, un petit sourire moqueur toutefois accroché aux lèvres. »

Louis ne put retenir un soupir. Il n’avait vraiment pas envie de sortir de cette voiture. La journée rêvée aurait été de retourner dans la forêt avec Harry et d’en apprendre plus, toujours plus sur les loup-garous, la meute et ses aptitudes de Protecteur. Mais non, à la place il allait devoir éviter Harry et surtout, traîner avec des personnes qui ne cessaient de lui mentir.

Et il allait devoir jouer la comédie. Encore. Enfin, s’il en était capable.

   « Louis… Je comprends que tu sois déçu pour les jumeaux, que tu te sentes trahis. Mais tu sais, je les ais vu plusieurs fois tenir tête à leur parents, les suppliant pour qu’ils acceptent de te dire la vérité… Ne pense pas que je prends leur défense. Le plus important c’est toi, pas eux. Mais ils ont été confronté à la peur chronique des métamorphes de voir leur secret révélé au grand jour et de se voir être exterminés…

   - Dans un sens ça se comprend. admit Louis en baissant les yeux.

   - Oui, en effet. Ce qui est incompréhensible c’est que leur famille se soit liée à toi de cette façon. Tout ça, c’est de la faute de leurs parents. Ils aurait dû intervenir. Tu aurais pu être mis en danger à cause d’eux... »

Ça semblait tellement logique sortit de la bouche de Elio… Mais ça lui faisait aussi terriblement mal. Les jumeaux l’avaient aidé à aller mieux. Sans eux, Louis ne savait pas ce qu’il serait devenu. Alors s’imaginer sans leur présence dans sa vie… Il avait beaucoup de mal.

   « Aller… Je suis sûr que ça va s’arranger. Après tout, ils vont finir par apprendre que tu es bien plus qu’un simple humain, alors ça ne peut que tout faire rentrer dans l’ordre ! Je serais toi je ne m’inquiéterai pas pour ça. Tes amis sont loyaux, c’est le plus important. »

Oui, le brun disait vrai. Jusqu’à maintenant, il n’y avait jamais eu de mensonges, de cachotteries. Il y avait eu que de l’écoute et de l’entraide mutuelle. C’est pour ça que le jeune homme avait mis du temps à admettre qu’on ait pu lui cacher quelque chose d’aussi énorme.

Louis se dit qu’il valait peut-être mieux qu’il se concentre là-dessus pour le moment… Tout en continuant tout de même à se méfier.

Il lança un petit sourire à Elio, puis le remercia à nouveau avant de récupérer la hanse de son sac et de poser sa main sur la poignée d’ouverture de la porte passager.

   « Par contre, ce que je viens de te dire tiens pour les jumeaux, et les jumeaux seulement. »

Le jeune homme ne put s’empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Qu’est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Durant un quart de seconde, il sentit la colère le gagner, avant qu’elle redescende subitement : non, ce n’était pas encore quelque chose qu’on lui cachait. Louis sentait au plus profond de lui que ce n’était pas le cas, que Elio lui avait dit ça précipitamment, manquant de temps pour s’expliquer. Explications qui, Louis se le promit, seraient exigées le soir même, évidemment.

   « Oh, et au fait : je suis mécano dans un petit garage en ville ! On sait jamais, peut-être que ça te servira... »

Cette fois-ci Louis lâcha un petit rire avant de sortir de la voiture. Oui, il savait précisément à quoi cette information pourrait lui servir.

Quand Louis arriva près des grilles du lycée, il fut immédiatement rejoint par Nathan, Joey ainsi que Enzo qui était un peu en retrait.

   « D’où tu connais ce mec ? Celui qui t’as emmené ? l’agressa immédiatement Enzo, la tête basse mais la voix menaçante. »

Louis ne pu s’empêcher d’émettre un ricanement nerveux. Pourquoi réagissait-il si vivement tout à coup ? Évidemment, Louis connaissait cette facette de Lorenzo, mais pourquoi ressortait-elle en présence de Elio ?

   « Bonjour à toi aussi Lorenzo. Oui je te remercie j’ai passé une bonne soirée hier soir et j’ai à peu près bien dormis cette nuit. »

Les jumeaux quant à eux paraissaient gênés et, alors que Louis pensait qu’ils réagiraient, tous deux se contentèrent de le saluer poliment et de lui demander comment il allait.

   « Sérieux Louis, je déconne pas, là. D’où tu connais ce mec ? insista à nouveau Enzo en s’approchant de lui.

   - La façon dont tu me parles ne me donne pas envie de te répondre. Je ne suis pas ton chien. »

Le garçon souffla puis baissa à nouveau la tête en reniflant et en fermant les yeux. « Comme s’il essayait de se calmer » pensa Louis, dont le froncement de sourcils ne passa pas inaperçu pour Nathan.

   « Okay, je suis désolé Louis, je n’avais pas à te parler comme ça. C’est juste que ce gars, là, et ben il est super bizarre.

   - Plus bizarre que toi ? Ça existe ? demanda sérieusement Joey. »

Nathan retint difficilement un ricanement qu’il essaya de cacher en se grattant le nez.

   « C’est ça, foutez-vous de moi ! En attendant je rigole pas ! Ce mec traîne avec Harry, et il est violent !

   - Tu es sûr que ce n’est pas de toi dont il est question ? Et il a fait quoi ce type pour que tu le dénigre à ce point. »

Louis était suspicieux. Il était certain que les jumeaux savaient précisément qui était Elio. Alors pourquoi le défendre ? Eux n’avaient rien dit alors qu’ils l’avaient très bien vu sortir de la voiture, et c’était un comportement très inattendu. C’était quoi la prochaine étape : devenir ami avec Harry ?

   « Écoutez, quand il aura fait du mal à Louis, ce n’est pas vers moi qu’il faudra venir pleurer ! Du coup, est-ce que je peux savoir d’où tu le connais et pourquoi il t’emmène au lycée ? demanda à nouveau Enzo. »

« Elio est le meilleur ami et accessoirement bêta de Harry. Je le connais parce que je suis le Protecteur de leur meute, vous savez cet humain pourvu de pouvoirs bizarroïdes qui est censé veiller sur la meute et la guider. Ah mais non vous ne pouvez pas le savoir puisque les Protecteurs sont proscris depuis des lustres ! » Ça, c’est que ce Louis avait envie de répondre. C’est d’ailleurs ce qu’il aurait répondu s’il n’avait pas eu peur de mettre Harry et ses loups en danger. Ce n’était pas l’envie qui manquait. Mais maintenant qu’il avait assumé son rôle, il ne pouvait plus penser que pour lui.

   « Bien que ça ne te regarde absolument pas, ma grand-mère cherche à vendre sa voiture puisqu’elle ne peut plus s’en servir. Je me suis donc chargé de trouver un garagiste qui pourrait estimer le prix qu’elle vaudrait selon sa côte. Elio est mécano dans un petit garage en ville, il est venu hier soir pour voir la voiture, on a un peu discuté, sympathisé, et il m’a finalement proposé de m’emmener et me ramener du lycée parce qu’il n’habite pas très loin. Ce que j’ai accepté. Ça te va ? »

Sur le coup, Louis ressentit une légère appréhension, qui fut vite remplacée par du soulagement lorsqu’il vit Lorenzo baisser la tête, signe de regret.

   « J’ai le droit de m’inquiéter, non ?

   - Bien sûr. Mais de là à ce que tu en arrives à la limite de la méchanceté : non. »

Après cette remarque s’ensuivit un lourd silence qui fut abrégé par la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours. Sans demander son reste, Enzo réajusta son sac à dos, puis partit, sans même attendre les trois autres garçons.

   « Et ben, il a encore l’air d’une humeur fracassante aujourd’hui… finit par remarquer le châtain en secouant la tête.

   - Ouais bah des humeurs on en a tous et on n’en fait pas tout un plat, alors il ferait mieux de se calmer ! répondit vivement Joey avant de lui aussi passer les grilles du lycée. »

Désormais seul avec Nathan, Louis se sentait presque mal à l’aise. Malaise certainement dû au regard que l’autre lui lançait.

   « Tout va bien ? finit par demander le châtain.

   - Hum ouais, ça va. Je voulais te demander : est-ce que tu as changé de parfum ? »

Louis resta un moment stupéfait : c’était quoi cette question hyper bizarre ? Et puis, il eu un flash : les loups-garou devaient être sensibles aux odeurs, non ? Mais qu’est-ce que Nathan pouvait bien sentir sur lui ?

   « Heu non, c’est toujours le même… Tu sais bien qu’avec ma peau de bébé je ne peux pas changer comme ça… Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Je pue ?

   - Non ! Non, bien sûr que non ! Au contraire… dit-il le regard perdu dans le vide. Cette odeur te va bien, c’est juste… déconcertant.

   - Déconcertant ? Qu’est-ce que mon odeur a de déconcertant ?

   - Et bien tu… rien du tout ! dit-il subitement alors qu’il semblait sortir d’une transe incontrôlée. On va en cours ?

   - Ouais... allons-y. »

Et c’est ainsi que Louis débuta sa journée de cours, l’esprit tourmenté par la conversation qu’il venait d’avoir.

 

  Louis avait toujours été quelqu’un de volontaire, de bosseur, ou tout autre adjectif définissant le fait qu’il aimait l’école et qu’il se donnait les moyens de réussir. Il aimait les langues, l’histoire, la géographie, les mathématiques -bien que cette matière lui paraisse parfois être une invention du diable-, même le latin ne lui posait pas de problèmes alors que sa grand-mère l’avait obligé à choisir cette option au collège. La seule qui lui avait toujours posée problème était : la philosophie. Pourtant, il avait essayé. Vraiment ! Il avait fait des recherches, s’était entraîné en refaisant les anales du Baccalauréat des années précédentes… Mais il n’y avait rien à faire : il était nul. Une vraie merde. Et puis d’abord, à quoi pouvait bien servir cette matière à part rajouter des heures de cours et torturer le cerveau ?

   « Est-ce que tu comprends quelque chose à ce qu’elle raconte ? demanda Jérémy qui essayait tant bien que mal de prendre des notes.

   - J’ai noté le sujet et j’ai abandonné. Je suis sûr qu’en regardant sur Internet je trouverais des explications bien plus compréhensibles que le charabia qu’elle est en train de nous sortir.

   - Ouais t’as pas tord… répondit son ami en sortant son téléphone portable de sa poche.

   - Putain mec, range ça, tu vas te faire choper ! »

Jérémy ricana.

   « Franchement, faut vraiment que tu te détendes. La prof elle n’en a rien à carrer de nous. Elle balance son cours et c’est tout. On l’écoute, c’est bien, on l’écoute pas, et ben on se plantera au Bac et puis c’est tout.

   - Vu comme ça... »

À son tour, Louis sortit son portable et le posa à plat sur sa table, derrière sa trousse. En le déverrouillant, il pu s’apercevoir qu’il avait reçu un SMS de Harry.

 

De : Harry.

« Comment se passe ta matinée ? »

 

À : Harry.

« Deux heures de Philo… Je pense que ça te donne une bonne vision de mon état d’esprit actuel. »

 

Une réponse ne tarda pas à venir.

 

De : Harry.

« Je ne parlais pas de ça... »

 

À : Harry.

« Je sais. Il n’y a juste pas grand-chose à dire ? Enzo s’est énervé quand il a vu Elio et Nathan m’a dit que je sentais bon... »

 

De : Harry.

« Vraiment ? »

 

À : Harry.

« Je suis pas vraiment du genre à blaguer sur ce genre de sujet, Harry. C’est super glauque comme remarque ! Surtout venant de son meilleur ami ! »

 

De : Harry.

« Je crois qu’il est temps qu’on parle aux jumeaux, Louis. »

 

Et Louis ne put retenir un soupire : qu’avait-il fait au bon Dieu pour que ça vie soit si compliquée ?


End file.
